


Bring Me Tomorrow And I Will Live Through Yesterday

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark!Bilbo, Did I mention Bilbo is a smug little shit cuz he is, Gandalf is suspicious, I love me some angst, It gets better I promise, M/M, Rushed romance, Slow Burn, So is Bilbo, Thorin is confused, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, angsty bilbo, but like, everyone is confused, first he's offended by him, its all very weird, its complicated, me and my awkward writing styles, thorin is attracted to bilbo, time travel!Bilbo, you all are gonna hate me when this is over probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had sailed off to the undying lands with his nephew Frodo. Upon awaking in his past home of Bag End with a spring in his step at the prime age of 50, he thinks he is dead. Sadly, with the not really unexpected arrival of Gandalf asking him on an adventure, well, it seems like he is getting a second chance. But a second chance at what exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first full fanfic project I am going to be writing! This is completely un-beta'd so please feel free to point out things in the comments, whether is be spelling errors or plot holes! You guys can find my tumblr @ fishfingersandscarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Baggins had sailed off to the Undying Lands with his nephew (cousin) Frodo. Upon awakening in his past home of Bag End with a spring in his step at the prime age of 50, he thinks he is dead. Sadly, with the (not really) unexpected arrival of Gandalf, well it seems as if he is getting a second chance, but second chance at what exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic! Also this story is completely un-beta'd so please be kind and give any helpful comments on plot holes and spelling mistakes! All the art is my own, when it appears. You can find my tumblr here at @ fishfingersandscarves

Bilbo Baggins had been a fussy old fool for more than eighty years now. And when he opened his eyes to the home he had not lived in for twenty years, well, he felt a bit grumpy.

"I was on my way to the Undying Lands" he thought as he rose, he body felt younger, odd. He looked around "Now why on earth am I in Bag End?" He mused. If this was the Valar's idea of a joke, it wasn't as funny as they perhaps made it out to be.

"Still" he thought "Perhaps I have returned to the past, to change things for the better"

A bitter laugh escaped his lips, no, even if he felt young and was in Bag End, he was probably still dead. So, after that obvious conclusion was made Bilbo Baggins of the age of fifty went about his day.

Bilbo choked on his pipe. He was having such a lovely day being dead, and then... Gandalf! Gandalf the Grey had just asked him on an adventure! Just like before! The exact words too! This couldn't be happening.

He WAS dead. He had come to terms with it, so why on Arda was Gandalf asking him on an adventure?

"So Bilbo?" Gandalf said, peering down his long staff, "Any chance of sharing in an adventure?"

"Honestly," Bilbo thought, "I guess I really will live through this a second time" That thought really wasn't appealing to him, but what was he to do? Let them die again? Of course not!

"Fine, fine Gandalf, I'll join your quest." Bilbo sighed, "BUT, please at least tell your party to come after sunset, I believe a hefty dinner is in order"

Gandalf stared in wonder at him. "Right then..." Bilbo trailed off, he hadn't really thought this through "Go along, gather your company, and I'll... begin preparations, off you go now; Good morning!"

"Bilbo Baggins I do believe there is more of a Took in you than I previously believed" And with that comment, Gandalf began his trek away.

"Well.." Bilbo thought, "Off to make dinner I suppose"

He made about three steps before he realized what he had just done.

"They're alive... Oh by the Green Lady Herself they're alive!" Bilbo exclaimed to himself. "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself, "I can't do this"

And with that Bilbo Baggins promptly fainted on his welcome mat.


	2. Pies a Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo awakens to a certain friendly gardener with a knack for pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again that this is un-beta'd. Feel free to comment away! Fanart will come soon, give me time and I will draw it :-)

He was plopped against something soft. Maybe a pillow? Well, that was the first thing that came to Bilbo's mind anyway. He glanced up, Hamfast Gamgee was pacing in his yard with a worried look on his face. "Oh I must of fainted." Bilbo thought airily.

"Dreadful business, passing out." He said aloud to himself. Hamfast looked at Bilbo funny, he must have heard him. "Hamfast my dear friend what is the time?" Bilbo said looking up at the sky. It still looked to be after noon.

"Begging your pardon Mister Bilbo but its quite around two." He answered, "You've been out like a light for five whole minutes, and you're ever so lucky that I had come to stop by and found you lying about as is."

Bilbo smiled kindly, in all his years he never thought he would miss a gardener so much.

"Thank you Hamfast!" Bilbo said ad he got up unsteadily, "No I'm quite alright" he said as he brushed off Hamfast's steadying hand.

"Now off to business I suppose." Bilbo said to himself, a habit that he reminded himself, he probably shouldn't keep.

"Uh... What business if you mind me asking Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast said as he eyed Bilbo, "Party business? Because if you need help with the food my Bell is the best baker probably from Tookborough to Bree!" He laughed jollily.

Bilbo smiled at Hamfast, and took a breath to reject his proposal. "Wait..." Bilbo thought, the gears in his old mind finally turning.

"Why thank you Hamfast! You are much too kind, and I think I will take you up on that proposal, I'm going to need all the food I can get!" Bilbo laughed.

"Not a problem Mister Bilbo, not at all!" Hamfast said happily, "Lets get going then, pies don't bake themselves!"

"Nor do cookies of any kind!" Bilbo added, thinking happily of the little surprise that would await Dwalin, the toughest member of the company. For Bilbo indeed remembered that he had liked cookies.

So the two hobbits puttered away to the end of Bag Shot Row, getting ready to serve the party of thirteen arriving later that night.


	3. Remembering and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do not want this" Bilbo said.
> 
> "I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!" He shouted to air.
> 
> It was no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I hope you don't cry. But if you do cry I did my job correctly sooo.... Don't but do cry? Ehh, whatever. Remember this story is un-beta'd so comments and corrections are appreciated. Also get ready for the feel train woo woo.
> 
> EDIT: Hey there! Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and corrections to my work! If you are a re-reader you will notice that I have fixed the content pertaining the dwarves visiting Bilbo. I had forgotten that they did still visit, though less and less throughout the years. Any way, thank you for correcting my mistake and I hope to continue this with relish!

"This will have to do" Bilbo thought as he laid down the final tray of lamb he had prepared with Hamfast and Bell. It had taken them about two hours, but now there was enough food for the company.

(And extra for on the road, for he knew they would need it)

Bilbo did admit to himself that it was indeed sneaky to make each dwarf (and wizard's) favorite dish, but he wanted to be on good terms.

Unlike last time when he had forgotten his handkerchief and had sneezed for quite a while before they had reached Bree.

That had never earned him any friendship points, well, maybe except with Bofur because after that he would always mime using a handkerchief if Bilbo had the indication of sneezing.

He at the time did not know whether or not that was supposed to be rude or not.

But, they were all true friends by the end of that blasted quest. "Maybe, they were just as scared as I was" Bilbo thought as he placed down a plate of raspberry tart, Ori's favorite.

Looking back, He realized that the number of times his dwarf companions had visited him had ultimately lessened . Each day, their coming had become less and less. Of course they tried, but as the world grew more dark, it was clear they could not travel far. The last dwarf to visit him before he had left to visit Erebor, and eventually settle down in Rivendell was Balin, and Balin himself had planned to go to Moria. "Maybe our friendship wasn't as strong." Bilbo thought to himself.

He tried to put his attention back to the meal at hand, it was no use getting teary eyed over people who used to be friends, but aren't, and maybe never were.

But, Bilbo couldn't help it.

Luckily, he was alone in the dinning room or he would have been mortified by the lack of propriety. Or would he had been?

It had been such a long time since he was anything but respectable....

Perhaps the name Mad Baggins was well given.

Well, was what did it.

He was overwhelmed by the weight of the past, it was true.

Seeing dead companions and old friends were not good for his nerves, not good at all. Bilbo hunched in on himself as he sat down in the armchair in the drawing room.

"Now when did I get here?" Bilbo thought promptly before a tear welled in his eye.

It was overwhelming.

He had been at peace for the Valar's sake! He was fine with being dead!

It was all too hard.

Frodo, his poor Frodo had lost that glimmer in his eye thanks to that blasted ring! He may had been in decline, but even he had noticed it.

That ring... It took away Frodo's spirit. "And perhaps mine too..." Bilbo thought.

Or maybe..., it took his heart with him. Gollum, his mind, Bilbo, his heart, and Frodo, his spirit.

That ring was a constant of horrible things to come. "The worst is behind us indeed..." Bilbo said quietly to himself.

"The worst never left us!" It always got worse, and worse.... Everyone had died.

Balin, Oin, and Ori in Moria, as he was told by Frodo.

Fíli, and Kíli, so young, the boys had been...

And Thorin, proud, idiotic Thorin.

That stubborn fool.

It hurt too much. It all hurt too much.

He wanted to curl up into a ball in his comfortable armchair and never go on an adventure again.

But he couldn't.

He had been sent back with reason. Even if he didn't want to face loss again...

"I don't think I have a choice..." Bilbo said to himself, his voice was weary, and revealing of the weight of age it carried.

"Stepping out of the door and onto the road was the most painful decision I have ever made...

"And now I have to do it again...." Bilbo said aloud, his voice hitching.

"I do not want this" Bilbo said.

" **I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS!** " He shouted to air.

It was no use. So he turned his tear stained head towards the armchair cushion, and had uneasy dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to pic from chapter 3!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/112840999440/i-cant-figure-out-how-to-use-ao3s-picture>  
> 


	4. Dangerous Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has uneasy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! Remember this is un-beta'd so please correct any spelling errors you may see! Enjoy!

Bilbo was running.

_RunningRunningRunning_

But, away from what?

He didn't want to think about it.

So he turned instead, a mistake.

He froze.

"NoNoNoNoNo, Not you, please,  no" he babbled.

A shape, **Sauron** , sneered. His body a twisted pike of metal and fire.

The dark figure raised his iron hand high, balled into a fist. Mockingly, he removed each finger slowly.

On his palm lay a golden band.

The ring was encircled in white mist, a blurred quality graced its general area.

"I don't want it!" Bilbo cried. "I don't-" he halted with a cry.

Looking down he could see hands reaching out of the darkness. Fingers were crawling up his legs with a strange ease. The bodies of his long dead companions were grasping at his legs, pulling him down, down, down to his knees.

His gaze was still on Sauron but he knew not what to do.

A familiar laugh snapped his head away.

"Oh Uncle, how pathetic."

"No..." Bilbo pleaded silently as he stared at Frodo's face.

It was twisted and malicious, but the eyes, oh the yes lacked all light an color. Everything, and everyone was grey and dead.

"Why? Why am I to bear this burden?" Bilbo whispered to himself.

"Why not?" Frodo laughed humorlessly. "You deserve this, this pain. And you know it." Frodo spat.

"Living in comfort whilst everyone else wasted away into darkness, oh Bilbo Baggins you deserve more pain than anyone can give."

"I know" Bilbo said quietly.

He looked downwards into the faces of his dead chains. The Company, Boromir, Samwise, and Gandalf. Their blank faces all were haunted with shadows. Hot tears pooled and trailed down his cheek.

"I never wanted to live twice." He said, his voice hitching.

"I don't think I can bear it all again." Bilbo said aloud to his armchair as he opened his eyes. It was still light out, just enough time to settle affairs and pack.

Drying his eyes on his sleeve, Bilbo stood up and walked off to prepare, sniffling the entire time.

He would do this, even if he didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH I hope that wasn't too bad the point of this is kinda that Bilbo is running away from his fear and responsibilities and when he does face them he breaks down but eventually gets through it no matter how painful


	5. Old Friends and New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves arrive, but Thorin has yet to. He came at first under a pile of his companions, what has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that last chapter was way to short for you guys to be satisfied, so here is hopefully a longer one! Remember this story is un-beta'd so please correct spelling errors!

He had gotten all his affairs in order, and written a will in which he gave ownership of Bag End to Drogo, bless his heart. And all that was left now was to get ready for the dwarves to arrive at sunset.

Bilbo had diligently already packed, (essential items of course) so his wardrobe was a little smaller than before.

So he pulled on a red velvet waistcoat and proceeded to get the last of the food ready. He was in the middle of placing out the ham when the first knock came.

"Deep breaths "It's not respectable to burst into tears in front of a stranger!" He thought as he puttered to the door.

Though technically, they weren't the strangers.

He was.

"Well, here's to new beginnings." He sighed to himself, and opened the door.

In the arched door way stood Dwalin, the setting sun outlined the furs that were laid on his torso. To Bilbo, he looked as if to be surveying the home, as to why he could only guess.

"Good evening master dwarf, may I take your cloak?" Bilbo said clearly, he mentally praised himself for not breaking down in front of his old friend.

"...Aye, Dwalin at your service." The imposing dwarf said, eyeing bilbo suspiciously.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family's," he said and he took Dwalin's cloak, "Supper is in the dining room, and be sure to leave some pastries for your companions master dwarf, I only have so much food." Bilbo called after him as the dwarf made his way to his supper.

Bilbo placed down the cloak on a hanger. So far so good.

"Only twelve more to go" he thought to himself, he shuddered "Oh how will I make it through the night?" He muttered to himself. He peered out of the door way, and could just see Balin making his way up to the smial.

"Deep breaths" he repeated again to himself as he made his way out to greet the older dwarf.

"Master Dwarf, I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He said with a quick bow of the head. "Supper's inside, along with one of your companions." He added.

Balin blinked.

"Balin son of Fundin, at your service." He gracefully said with a low bow, "And thank you kindly laddie for joining our cause."

"Well, it was about time for me to get out and about Master Balin." He said as he invited the older dwarf up and into his home. "Adventuring can be good for all, no matter how late it makes you for breakfast." Bilbo chuckled to himself.

"Wise words indeed master Baggins." And so Balin walked inside, and as Bilbo closed the door, he could hear the two brothers greeting each other. He smiled to himself.

"Help yourself to the lamb, its still warm." He shouted down the hall, hoping they could hear him. He turned to the door.

"Deep breaths" he repeated once again, "I'm fine, they're not dead, they're just in your dining room." He said to himself, and then opened the door.

"Fíli,"

"And Kíli"

"At your service" the boys said in unison.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours and your family's" Bilbo recited to them whilst giving a quick bow.

"Come on, in quick now, the food will only get colder." He said.

"Many thanks master Boggins." Kíli said enthusiastically, he probably was just following the sounds of his kin, for he did not ask for directions.

"Careful," Fíli said as he hefted two swords into Bilbo's hands, "Just had them sharpened."

 Bilbo nodded before placing them next to his mother's glory box, which by some miracle had not been covered in mud.

"Well that's a nice improvement" he thought. The mud on his mother's things had made him terribly cross the first round about. He closed the door once again and headed off into the kitchen to pour some red wine before Gandalf arrived. There was no excuse to be rude to Gandalf, even if he had invited him on an adventure... Again.

After pouring the wine, and ale for his new (old) dwarf companions, he made his way back, once again to the door.

There was no knock as he opened the door, but Bilbo was smart enough to step away before being crushed by the rest of the company. With a crash and a groan, all were on the floor except Gandalf, who was looking rather amused.

"Bilbo Baggins at you and your family's service." He said before offering a hand to Ori, who happened to be one at the bottom of the pile.

As the introductions went on, Bilbo wondered where Thorin was, the first time he had come with the rest of the company, and had landed at the very bottom if the pile. Not to happy, he might add.

And yet, Thorin was no where in sight. So... Where was the exiled dwarf king? He marched off to Gandalf once he had met all there was to meet.

"Gandalf, I have been told there are fourteen to this company and I am yet to see this number fourteen. Should I expect him at all?" Bilbo spoke a tad bit with a twinge of annoyance in his voice, but if Gandalf noticed, he couldn't tell.

"Oh he will come" Gandalf said, "In time, my friend, in time."

Apparently that was the only answer Bilbo was getting at the moment, so he turned on his heel and entered the dining room.

The dwarves were merrily eating everything in sight.

Bilbo smiled to himself and went to fetch the red wine for Gandalf.

Maybe he could save them, it wouldn't hurt to try. They all deserved that much.


	6. A King Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin arrives, he got lost twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much I will update twice today! Remember this story is un-beta'd so please comment on any spelling errors you may see.
> 
> EDIT:So guys I may not update at all Friday,Saturday,or Sunday. That is because I have performances all three days and its going to be very taxing. I will try my best, but if there are no updates please do not be alarmed. I'm trying to be consistent as I can! :-) also thanks for all the kudos! Next chapter is the introduction of the quest for Erebor! Whoo hoo! Thorin doesn't quite trust Bilbo yet, but he's also slightly amused by his tiny yet sassy nature! Yay! Thanks all for reading!  
> EDIT: thanks for correcting me with thorin's intro! I wrote this pretty late at night, sooo yeesh spelling errors

Thorin was just being plain rude now.

Bilbo had waited a full hour, a full hour! For that rude Thorin Oakenshield to arrive. Within that time the dwarves decided that his dining table would make a grand stage, and had pulled out their various instruments and created improv tunes for Kíli as he jigged on the table.

Really, he didn't mind that much, he loved all his friends dearly, even if technically they were not friends at the moment, but still.

Would it kill them to have some sense of manners?!

He had already caught Nori trying to steal some of his mother's pottery twice within the night! (After pointing it out Nori had given him a strange look, and it was concerning) The only ones here with a lick of manners were Balin, Ori, Dori, and Bifur!

And now they were singing that dreadful "Blunt the Knives" as they tossed about his crockery!

He had tried to accept it all as good fun, but it had gotten to him probably around the half hour mark.

When was that damn king going to arrive?!

Then, a loud pounding sounded upon his door.

Bilbo turned and met his eyes with Gandalf. "He's here" Gandalf whispered.

Nodding, Bilbo got up to answer the door. "Still," he thought, "it is terribly rude to arrive late, no matter how kingly you are." He wrenched open the door.

"Gandalf" Thorin said, ignoring Bilbo and walking to the wizard.

"You told me this place was easy to find! I got lost twice" he said a bit annoyedly.

"Ahem." Bilbo cleared his throat, he refused to be ignored.

"Master dwarf, you do know it is terribly rude to barge in to someone's home and then proceed to ignore them. " he said pointedly.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service, and if you could kindly tell me who YOU are I will bring you supper, but until then, you will not be welcome with out some form of manners!" He fumed.

Dwalin was slack jawed, and Balin looked amused.

Funny, he hadn't noticed them in the hall. And now looking around he could see the entire company, their faces either alight with humor or twisted in nervous horror.

He _had_ talked back to their king.

Oh dear...

He had talked back to their _king_.

He looked once again at Thorin, who also had a look of muted shock on his face.

"He's probably deciding if he wants to strangle me now or later." Bilbo thought unhumorously. "Probably now by the looks of it."

Thorin cleared his throat. "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, Son of Thrór, at your service master Baggins," he began. "And I apologize for my rudeness, I am weary, but it is no excuse for me to not have manners."

"But tell me, what is your weapon of choice? Axe or Sword?" He said, perhaps he thought he had confused him, but oh no, Bilbo had heard this question before.

"Sword, Master Thorin, and thank you for displaying your manners so, I am grateful for it." Bilbo said smugly as he took the leader's cloak.

"There is food in the dining room, and if not, I will be happy to make you more." Bilbo walked off to put the cloak away, sniggering.

Who knew if he made a good impression, but, oh was it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter 6!
> 
> <http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/112973260020/art-for-chpt-6>


	7. Contracts and Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo freaks out, and thinks Thorin is hot. (When did that happen?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so finally a little bit of bagginshield action! Also if you all were wondering, everything that happened in the first timeline is book canon, and the second timeline is a mix of movie, book and deviations from the canon! Remember this story is un-beta'd so please comment on spelling errors you may see!

Bilbo was stressed.

It really was that simple.

Well, maybe not really.

He insulted a king and then swaggered off.

So, yes, he had reason to be worried.

Currently, he was sitting in his room, repeatedly smacking himself in the face. Oh, he was an idiot. Plain and simple.

"They'll all hate me" Bilbo said to himself. "Well, here's to the friendship that will never begin thanks to my thick headedness."

"I am an idiot." He said.

"Now I doubt that Master Baggins, you are only a bit house proud."

Bilbo whipped his head around.

He hadn't noticed but, Thorin was standing in the hall.

"Oh dear..." Bilbo thought. "Did you.... hear that?" Bilbo asked the exiled king.

"Perhaps" Thorin answered, he looked smug.

"Oh goodness..." Bilbo trailed off, "Master Oakenshield, I do apologize for my rudeness earlier, It was not my intention to babble in front of a guest, royalty or otherwise."

"Think not of it Master Baggins, I was deserving of blame. I was late, and intruding on your hospitality." Thorin said as he made his way further into the room.

After a moments pause, Bilbo looked at the king, for he hadn't been aware that he was avoiding his gaze.

Oh dear, he didn't remember his friend to be this handsome. "No time for such fanciful thoughts!" He mentally scolded himself. Perhaps he would deal with that new predicament later.

"Master Oakenshield," Bilbo started, changing the subject, "I have heard that I am to be a burglar on this quest, where is the contract you all wish me to sign?"

He was fine.

Thorin wasn't dashing, it was just the lighting.

"Why I believe Balin has it, I shall go fetch it Master Burglar." Thorin said with a smile. And he walked out of the room.

Bilbo was dazed.

"What." He thought. No, in no way was he attracted to a king, they were just friends the first time around...

What changed?

"Oh dear" he said to himself, "there are more unexpected things that I should like in this adventure..."


	8. Erebor on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves speak of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this story is un-beta'd so please comment on any spelling errors you may see!

Bilbo waited in the room for a little while before Thorin had returned with the contract. He'd signed obviously. And Thorin had left curtly.

"Rather rude." Bilbo thought, but enough of that, he had a quest to listen to.

By the time he had emerged from his quarters, he could hear the joyous cries of his company. Thorin had just announced that they were to seize that chance to take back Erebor.

He settled himself with a small plate of bread and cheese and nibbled at his meal as the conversation went on.

Details, details.

Of course he already knew what the map said, so he hadn't listened to that. Maybe that was a mistake, for he almost choked on his bread when everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sorry, what?" Bilbo said.

"Well, are you? An expert burglar?" Dori said as he looked at Bilbo expectantly.

"Er. Yes... I have done some burglaring in my time, quite successfully I might add." Bilbo said, his cheeks reddening. He didn't like the attention one bit,

"Too much staring." He thought.

"Alright then. I trust we will learn more of that in the future Master Baggins" Dori seemed content with the answer Bilbo had given him and had laid back into his chair, sipping his chamomile tea.

"Yes, well, thank you, I guess." Bilbo said with a weak smile.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, you never told me you had experience!" Gandalf exclaimed after an awkward pause.

Perhaps he had lost interest in the conversation too. For the dwarves were too busy whispering amongst themselves about the merits of a hobbit burglar.

"Some people go on adventures without your prompting Gandalf, you do know that don't you?" Bilbo said, though technically that was a lie. It was all of Gandalf's fault that he had been roped into that shoddy adventure in the first place.

"I believe there is more to you than any of us expected Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf looked wearily at him. Bilbo shifted on his stool.

"Well, lots of things are unexpected Gandalf. You can't just predict everything." He said, "Like time travel..." He thought sighing inwardly.

Bilbo looked up.

Apparently the conversation had gone on without them, and the dwarves were retiring to the drawing room.

Oh dear, they were getting out instruments.

They were going to sing.

Unexpected tears started welling in his eyes.

He forgot about the music.

"Excuse me Gandalf, I must finish packing." Bilbo said hurriedly as he jumped off the chair being sure to place his plate on the dining table before leaving.

"We leave at eleven my friend." Gandalf called after him.

"Good... Yes alright thank you!" Bilbo called back, picking up his pace to his study.It was the only room he could think to go.

He shut the door, and slumped against the wall. The many vibrations of voices wafted into the room.

_Far over, the misty mountains cold..._

Bilbo cried again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the week! 
> 
> I have opening night tomorrow and we're all sold out so I probably won't get any writing in til next week. :-(
> 
> Lets all hope the shows go well though!


	9. Signing and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo makes bacon, and maybe a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I'm back! The shows went great! We had standing o's every night! But now my throat is dead from yelling for three days straight. And everyone is exausted. It was bittersweet, but everyone had fun! :-) ALSO, I will post art for the chapters on my tumblr since I am horrible with technology. Sorry!

He discreetly gathered his traveling bag.

He had decided to spend his night in the study, and wake up early to make breakfast for everyone.

Currently, he was checking over the last of his items.

- _Knives_

_-Oilskin_

_-Water skin_

_-Extra clothes_

_-Journal_

- _Ink & Quill _

_-Medical kit_

_-Extra food_

_-Match box_

_-Cloak_

_-Extra coin_

"Everything seems to be in order" Bilbo said to himself quietly. Hefting the traveling bag over his shoulder he placed it next to the door.

None of the dwarves were up yet, so he had quite a bit of time.

"Best get back to breakfast I suppose." Bilbo sighed to himself.

Luckily this time the company hadn't eaten out his entire pantry.

A little while later, while Bilbo was frying bacon, Bifur entered the kitchen. The dwarf in question looked rather interested in Bilbo's doilies.

Bifur turned to him and signed "Wonderful work."

Bilbo nodded ,"Thank you master Bifur, my mother's if you must know."

Bilbo mentally smacked himself in the face.

He had forgotten that the dwarves were not his friends anymore. And he had certainly forgotten that none of them knew he could speak Sindarin, Quenya, and Iglishmêk.

Well... Technically it wasn't _wrong_ that he knew Iglishmêk," its not like I learned Khuzdul or something." Bilbo thought, putting his focus back to the bacon.

"Perhaps Bifur will just forget I said anything." Bilbo thought, trying to comfort himself.

He knew it was no use though.

He turned back to Bifur and signed "Please don't tell the others." For he did not want to be heard.

"Of course, Master Baggins" Bifur signed graciously.

"Well, thank you, all the same." Bilbo said aloud, "Now, Master dwarf could you set out the napkins?"

Perhaps he would make companions out of them after all. Bifur at least seemed like a kind sort.

Maybe he would enjoy living again after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so short!!!! I was not in a writing mood today because I was very tired but I wanted to continue the story for you guys, hopefully the upcoming chapters will be longer if I have the time


	10. Dori and Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo washes dishes and makes even more friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh my throat still hurts! :-( but yay new chapter! Also I think I'm going to start to learn Sindarin! Hooray!

Breakfast was a quiet affair.

Bilbo figured it was because they were all tired from the night before. Or maybe they were trying to be respectful, after all, he had talked back to their leader.

 _Yeesh_.

But, whatever it was, it never came up.

Dori, kind as always, offered to help clean the dishes as everyone packed up. As Bilbo was drying a frying pan, he leaned in and looked meaningfully at the host.

"Are all your affairs in order master Baggins?" Dori asked kindly, he probably was going to fuss over Bilbo the entire time.

"Yes, I even have my traveling bag set by the door" Bilbo answered as he scrubbed the pan,

"I wouldn't worry about this home master dwarf, I've worked out all the details I assure you."

"Yes, but, where will this fine place go, if you don't mind me asking of course." Dori said as he scrubbed some waffles off of some of Belladonna's china.

"Well, I am leaving it to my neighbor to watch over while I'm gone, no sense in letting the Sackville-Bagginses getting to it! Imagine! I'd probably have to buy all my silverware back" Bilbo exclaimed, knowing all too well that he did buy silverware back, and his favorite armchair too. _Goodness_ , the Sackville-Bagginses were dreadful family members!

"Well I'm glad to know you are all sorted master Baggins" Dori said kindly, "Can't have you running after us in your finest clothes, not prepared for the world." Dori chuckled to himself.

"Please call me Bilbo, we are to travel together." Bilbo said, hoping he didn't sound earnest.

"Then you must call me Dori, if its all the same to you Bilbo" Dori replied good-naturedly.

"Dori it is then" Bilbo chuckled as he finished drying the last of the china.

"Now do you care to introduce me to your family anytime soon? I hope they are as kind a dwarf as you are" He said happily, putting down the drying rag.

"Follow me then, but I assure you, Be careful around Nori, I believe he may have taken some of these doilies of yours already." Dori playfully punched Bilbo's arm.

"Ow." He thought.

"Well lets get to it then!" Bilbo said smiling, "time waits for no hobbit"

"Or dwarf, Master Bilbo"

"Or dwarf, Master Dori"

And so, together they went down the hall, and Bilbo's heart felt lighter with each step towards his adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no never chapt. Yesterday btw, I had a lot on my plate, and I did another art piece for Sansûkh chapt. 35. I apologize to anyone that reads it. It's so painful.


	11. Leaving for the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo leaves on his new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for no updates yesterday! I got so enticed by determamfidd's Sansûkh and the idea of drawing art for it that by the time I had stopped crying over fictional characters, it was 10 and I was too tired to even begin to write. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

It was time to truly depart. The ponies had been acquired, the doilies returned to their original places (curtesy of Nori after Bilbo had found out just how many he had taken whilst no one was looking), and Bilbo had gotten his pack after (re)meeting the brothers of Ri. Bilbo looked upon Bag End for what he assumed would really be the last time. The air still smelled of the delicious breakfast he had made as he walked the halls of his smial one last time.

"A last goodbye." Bilbo chuckled to himself. "But not all goodbyes are ones that end things, this goodbye is merely the beginning of something new."

Yes, it was a last farewell, but another adventure. And he had said he was quite ready for another adventure, even if this one was even more unexpected as the first.

Bilbo puttered around the empty home, his feet making no sounds against the paneled floors. He was glad the home would not be ransacked like before. It had been heartbreaking, and had cost him quite a bit of coin.

Oh, it was painful.

When he had walked back into his home, never feeling at home again. Because, he had found his true home in the people he loved.

Loved...

His heart had died on that journey, and was prodded by the ring ever after.

Love is such a fickle thing. He loved all his dwarves dearly. Perhaps he loved Thorin.

...

He _had_ fell in love with Thorin.

Oh no.

He had to just realize this _NOW_.

"Of all the damn times!" Bilbo muttered angrily. "Surely I could have lived in ignorance a little while longer!"But he hadn't been ignorant.

No, he had known from the beginning when that dwarf king lay squashed underneath his kin, there had been something.

And something again.

Bilbo wasn't sure why things had changed, but, well, he was changed too. He was not the young hobbit that had ran out of his door in a nice waistcoat and trousers. Nor was he the young hobbit that had seen his new friends die, no.

He was old.

And changed, for better or worse.

His hands dragged against the wall of his smial. It looked inviting, the room was alight in a warm glow, it made every speck of dust visible. Floating specks of nothingness.

He couldn't stay.

Bilbo turned and left his home for the last time.

And, as they rode into Bree, Bilbo sneezed.

He groped his pockets for a handkerchief. When finding nothing he laughed to himself. "I can't believe I forgot it again!" He chuckled, his face cracking into a smile.

The company gave him odd looks as they rode into the great, wide world, that certainly was too big for a hobbit.


	12. Travels and trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo bit his lip.
> 
> Now how was he going to avoid trolls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will now begin to formulate a schedule, maybe? At least to let you guys know, I will never update on the weekend, I do try to be diligent with this story so I do want some break time. Thank you!

The riding was dismal. It should be said that after a while, Bilbo quite regretting the forgetting of his handkerchief, for the amusement at that occurrence had passed and all that was left was the bitter chiding he mentally gave himself every time he sneezed. And the others were of no help whatsoever!

Dori, bless his heart, constantly complained about the weather, whether it be the nicest of all gales or the greyest of days, there was always something to complain about. His siblings, however, kept to themselves. Ori had figured out a way to knit on his pony. Nori seemed too occupied by his stolen goods, which suspiciously looked like one of Bilbo's doilies. (After he had commented on it, Bilbo never saw Nori fiddling with any trinkets again, it was quite suspicious).

Bofur, Fíli, and Kíli, had decided that the best way to pass time were to tell dirty limericks. Not pleasing to the ears they were.

Oin and Gloin had ended up near the back, similar to where Bilbo himself rode along. The two brothers in question entertained themselves by griping about the cost of everything to do with the trip, and everything it would do.

Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, and Gandalf led the merry party. Gandalf gave directions while Thorin tried to pretend he knew where he was going. It was quite amusing.

The last two, Bifur and Bombur, rode to Bilbo's left and right. Bifur, valiantly tried to keep the "knowing Iglishmêk" secret, but failed spectacularly. "Old habits, tsk tsk." Bilbo had thought afterwards, it would do him no good to keep _too_ many secrets after all.

The secret was revealed as they had traveled through one nasty bit of forest, Bilbo was helping Bombur make the night's supper when Bifur had came up excitedly, speaking in rapid Khuzdul and signing about the new toy he had carved.

Out of instinct and _obviously_ , lack of wit, Bilbo had replied back in Iglishmêk. He had forgotten they had company. Soon he had been bombarded by questions and demands.

"Where did you learn that?!"

"How did you come across-"

"Wait Mister Boggins knows Iglishmêk?"

"Master Baggins why do you-"

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf had yelled, shaking the bones of all in the camp. "I am sure Bilbo has a perfectly good reason as to why he knows Iglishmêk, it is hardly a trouble to know such a handy language after all." Gandalf had remarked

"Right well, thank you Gandalf." Bilbo had said. "I admit I do know a few languages, not Khuzdul mind you! But I am fluent in many, Iglishmêk is just one, for I also speak Quenya and Sindarin. A scholarly practice I assure you, I like my books, and I like other's books, why should I not be able to read them?" Bilbo had finished, while looking indignantly at the company.

They seemed to take that answer, for it made sense, Thorin had given him suspicious looks the rest of the day, it had made him quite nervous, but mostly all was well.

So now, Bilbo at least had a conversation partner. A very strange one to say the least. He had never gotten to know Bifur, so Bilbo supposed he should make friends with him now more than ever.

So the company journeyed onward into the forest and set up camp near an abandoned farm house, it was quite isolated.

After the food was ready and set, Fíli and Kíli offered to watch the ponies. Just as Bilbo was tasting the soup, he noticed that Gandalf and Thorin were engaged in a terrible argument.

"I am going to spend time with someone in this place that has any sense!" Gandalf exclaimed, walking off in the direction where they were traveling tomorrow.

"And who would that be?" Bilbo called after him.

"Myself!" Gandalf exclaimed angrily, and left.

Bilbo paused. Where had he heard this before? Then it came to him.

The trolls.

How could he have forgotten about the trolls!

Bilbo turned to run after Gandalf, but was caught by the arm by Balin.

"Let him go laddie, we can take care of ourselves." Balin said gently.

Bilbo bit his lip.

Now how was he going to avoid trolls?


	13. Three Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls, Ponies, and a Tiny hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH, I have the most horrible headache, but I will still deliver!!

Bilbo had three dilemmas and didn't know what to do.

Dilemma one: Fíli and Kíli had lost the ponies.

Dilemma two: There were trolls, and they probably took said ponies.

Dilemma three: Bilbo was a very small hobbit, capable of being squished by very big trolls.

It was all very frustrating.

Obviously, he had not been paying attention all that well, so much for changing things if he couldn't remember when the damn thing happened! Bilbo did not like being forgetful, and this certainly was not making his self confidence rise.

"I'll figure something out." Bilbo thought to himself, "It will come, soon,... I hope." He sighed with dread.

Bilbo looked at his surroundings, Fíli and Kíli were crouching behind a large log, looking really guilty. There were plants everywhere, some he recognized, some he didn't.

He searched around until one plant in particular caught his eye.

"Aha!" Bilbo exclaimed quietly.

"What is it Mister Boggins?" Kíli whispered, "Something good I hope" Fíli added.

"Good indeed Master Fíli, I do believe I've found our troll solution!" Bilbo said happily. "Now excuse me while I deal with those three." Bilbo started to make his way to we're the trolls were eating.

"Good! See if you can... Burgle something off them while your'e at it!" Kíli called after him.

"Not a chance!" Bilbo called back, oh no, he wouldn't burgle from the poor creatures.

He would simply poison them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I believe to have constructed a legitimate schedule so as not to overwork myself. The scheldule is: Updates will occur Mondays, Wensdays, and Fridays. And I will try to keep the chapters as lengthy as I can. Thank you for being so considerate.


	14. Burglar Hobbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a conversation with the trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!!! I've had writers block for the past three days! Aughhhh! Such a frustrating time! But here it is finally, Bilbo interacting with the trolls!

Bilbo pushed through the thicket. A plant in his hand, well, deadly nightshade to be exact. He didn't really have a plan, but with a little luck perhaps he would live to see his sword Sting.

Now being old has its advantages and disadvantages. Bilbo remembered his adventure, yes that was true. But though he hated to admit it, some details may have slipping his mind when he agreed to join this quest again.

"I must write a list." Bilbo mused as he walked up to the three trolls. Tom, Bert, and William to be exact.

They were around a fire, a large cauldron was set upon the burning flames, and all were complaining like old women.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrer," said Bert, as he looked at the soup-like substance in the cauldron sadly. "Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough," said Tom as he placed down one of the ponies in a makeshift penn. "William! What the 'ell were you a-thinkin' bringin' us down to these parts? Drinks runnin' short an whats more, these ponies ain't gonna last us much," Tom said as he nudged William by the arm. William cursed as the cauldron sloshed from the weight of the nudge, "Shut yer mouth!" He said as he steadied the mixture, "How much more d'ya want? Its not like some folk are gonna come a-wandering around these parts any how. You already et a village between yer since we came down from the mountains, don't expect it to get any better than that!" William retorted as he shook a crude looking spice into the murky liquid.

Now by this time Bilbo had not yet been spotted, but he was in fact regretting his choice to come out into the open. "Well, here's to a second chance." He thought and after that he cleared his throat as loudly as he could.

The chatter around the fire stopped.

"Oi, what's that on the ground?" Bert said, coming over to the clear area where Bilbo stood. "Dunno, Bert," said Tom. "What are you little creature?"

"I'm a burglar hobbit." Bilbo said, chuckling at his private joke. "I'm a creature that dwells in these woods, I keep growing things growing."

"Well, I've never see any burglar hobbits in these parts, how can we know yer not lyin'!" Tom accusingly pointed a finger at Bilbo, for he thought he had the upperhand.

"I wear earthen colors, you see," said Bilbo. "Reds, greens, browns, the color of life in flowers." He walked up to the three, hands on his hips, "Do take a closer look if you must." He said.

Accepting the invitation, Bert reached and brought up the hobbit to closer view. And in a quick motion, Bilbo slipping the deadly nightshade into the soup, as easily as if it were never there.

"Here's to fast hands and quick wit" Bilbo thought, and he shifted in the hands of the large troll, if only to make his position more comfortable,( though how someone could be comfortable in the mighty grasp of a troll is a mystery to all.)

"Well, do you believe me?" Bilbo said, eager to end this silly thing as soon as possible.

"I do! And Burglar hobbits don't do any thin' unatural... Do they?" Said Bert, and the other agreed along with him.

"Oh no!" Bilbo said, "We just watch over the forest, now could you let me down now?"

"Oh terribly sorry master burglar hobbit" said Bert, "Now off you go, we won't mind you if you won't mind us" William nodded and went back to his soup, gesturing for the other two to taste it as Bilbo slunk back into the shadows.

A few hacking coughs could be heard as he made his way back to the camp where his companions lay, but Bilbo ignored it.

He had his second chance after all, "Shame though" Bilbo thought as he walked to the run down home they camped at "They really were quite polite fellows."


	15. Poison and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company commends Bilbo on his killing of the trolls, and Thorin has some word of thanks as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, more gay. I keep straying from the original purpose of this fanfic, which is to say, the bagginshield. But I do love my subplots and exposition. I'm very glad to have a bit more romance though, however badly written or not, depending on your opinion.

There was no one at the camp. A strange thing indeed, for Bilbo did remember that they were camped there. 

"Maybe Fíli and Kíli got the others and now they've found the troll cave?" Bilbo said to himself. Though he had no idea how they would find it, it was still dark out after all.

So he walked back in the direction he came for no better reason than to check. 

He pushed through the thicket once more, and sure enough, thirteen dwarves surrounded the dead bodies of three large trolls. A smellier result than last time is anything.

"Ah! Master Baggins!! You did it!" Fíli said, coming up to Bilbo happily. "Finished them all off!" 

The other dwarves chose then to take notice of him, of course. For it only looked like Bifur and Dori had really missed him.

"Is it true?" Thorin said, stepping away from the body of Bert, "Is this your doing?" He said a bit more quietly, surveying the hobbit with an expression Bilbo couldn't identify.

It was very intimidating.

Bilbo himself had been so caught up with the fact that his friends were alive that he had overlooked his affection for Thorin. Maybe a little. But certainly not now. Oh no, he was much too close not to notice, and it was getting him a bit flustered.

"Yes.. Yes, well, I did. This was my doing. I.. Um. Poisoned them, quite simple really, the poor oafs were a bit dim-witted if you ask me. But polite I assure you! So uh... Yes, I did... kill them." Bilbo trailed off, looking away so as to not get distracted again.

"I saw the whole thing!" Kíli shouted.

"Master Boggins was picked up by the trolls but he wasn't a coward, why he even told them he was a 'burglar hobbit' a strange choice if I say so myself, but still, very brilliant!" Kíli continued, and he turned to the company to regale all that had happened.

Bilbo backed up a bit from Thorin and turned west ward, he remembered where the troll hoard was at least. 

"Yes well... Wouldn't there be a hoard around here, trolls don't come down from the mountains usually and I'm sure they would want to avoid the sunlight." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Was it getting hotter? He couldn't tell.

"Wonderful idea Master Burglar." Thorin replied. He turned to the company.

"If there are trolls there must be a troll hoard! Let us see if we could find anything!" Thorin instructed. And he turned once more to Bilbo. 

"Many thanks once again, it appears I have over-looked your worth Master Baggins." Thorin said kindly.

Bilbo finally looked up at Thorin. He looked younger somehow, kinder, and untouched by travesty.

"It's fine really..." Bilbo said, and so he ran off to find the troll hoard once again, cursing the heart thrumming in his chest.


	16. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troll hoard is found and so is Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good golly goodness I'm sleepy, but here is the new chapter!

Bilbo naturally found the troll hoard. There were a great many of cobwebs draped from the top of the opening like drapes of a curtain. But, Bilbo didn't pay much attention to the hoard, for he was much to busy avoiding Thorin. In fact, he was so busy avoiding Thorin that he walked right into Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo sputtered as he looked at the grey clad wizard. "Where were you?!" He hissed angrily, "And what brought you back?" 

"I looked ahead, my dear friend, and then I looked back." Gandalf said bemusedly.

"Oh well that's very vague." Bilbo grumbled to himself, if Gandalf heard, he didn't say anything. "So... I found a troll hoard." Said Bilbo. 

"Indeed you did, Tooks! Always full of surprises, for I heard that you, my friend, bested the creatures with no help but of your own wit. What say you? Do my sources lie? Or am I to be proven wrong in believing of the courage you have gained so early in this quest?" Gandalf said, looking down the top of his staff to the small hobbit.

"I did kill the poor fellows," Bilbo said. "Poisoned them with deadly nightshade. And courage, I guess I have that as well." He spoke softly, unsure of the reaction Gandalf would give.

"Impressive my friend." Gandalf said proudly, "Now let us explore that hoard, there's bound to be treasures a plenty down there."

And so they entered the mouth of the cave. 

Water dripped down from the ceiling, moss and fungi crawled up the walls elegantly, forming intricate pictures out of rot and decay. And the gold. There was a bit of it. Bilbo watched his dwarven companions make a "long-term deposit" into the ground. Back-breaking work indeed.

But Bilbo had one item on his mind: Sting.

It was a faithful blade, no matter how much Balin said it was a letter opener. 

So Bilbo searched, and came across its cool gleam on the dirt floor. And gently, he retrieved his trusty blade, and no longer was it weathered with time and use, but it was new and useable. To the very end.

Slinging the sword upon his waist, Bilbo left the hoard, and prayed to the Valar that the Orcs would postpone their little chase, for he was quite tired for the day.


	17. Radaghast the Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wizard appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, a long chapter!

The light had returned to the forest by the time Bilbo had walked out of the dank cave. Time had passed quickly while the company had counted their spoils, and it was reaching midday. 

The trees were a bright green, glittering with dew in the sun. Bilbo sat under a large boulder, it was angled in such a way that it gave the illusion of a roof and hanging from it were vines a plenty. First, Bilbo pulled out the journal he had brought with him, (For he had kept it safe in his pocket all this time.) and he set about writing a list of things to do, so as not to forget them.

He tapped the tip the quill to his lips, pondering how to start. "I guess I should just record the basics." Bilbo thought. He did have to admit, though he had a young body, his mind certainly was still healing. He did remember the journey of course, but he had been so involved with the fact that his companions were alive that certain important details had slipped his mind. So resolving to write just the basics, Bilbo dipped quill into ink and began to pen a list for the journey.

-Tell Gandalf about time travel problem?

-Tell Lord Elrond about time travel problem?

-Keep dwarves civil at Rivendell

-Get ring

-Never tell Gollum name

-Convince Balin not to go to Moria

-Find a peaceful way to get through Mirkwood

-Do not set dragon upon Laketown

-Make sure the Durins don't die

Bilbo tutted as he looked upon what he had just wrote. "Simple enough." He said to himself. The 'telling Gandalf' predicament would work itself out, he figured. "Maybe... Oh you can never tell with wizards!" Bilbo said again as he closed the journal and tucked it back into his pocket. 

Now that he had that task done, he wanted to look at Sting. So he pulled the sword out of its scabbard, an looked at it in a new light. 

It gleamed. Glittered in the dew laden sunlight. The intricate swirl was of mesmerizing design, and Bilbo felt a wave of nostalgia pass over him. Memories of the people he had met who knew him no longer. Sometimes he hated this 'living twice business.' It was all very painful.

The glint of the sword caught in such a way that Bilbo was momentarily blinded, and white spots appeared in his vision. Bilbo blinked, and hoped no one saw that foolish spectacle, oh but lo and behold was Gandalf, staring bemusedly at the small hobbit.

"Be careful with that Bilbo, it can be deadly." Gandalf said. 

"I know what swords can do Gandalf." Said Bilbo a little wearily. It still weighted on his mind that he had not told his old friend about his predicament. "Maybe the right time will arise..." Bilbo thought.

"With a little courage, I can wield it." He said.

"But remember my dear friend," said Gandalf. "True courage is not when knowing to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf then looked at Bilbo with fondness, but behind his kind demeanor, Bilbo could see suspicion. Gandalf probably had not expected Bilbo to act like this at all, and that was somewhat saddening.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf, his oldest friend. He knew he needed to tell him.

"Gandalf I have something to tell-"

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled to the company, cutting off all of Bilbo's attempts to speak.

Both Gandalf's and Bilbo's head's snapped to the direction of his voice.

"Nevermind..." Bilbo said to Gandalf as he went to join Thorin. "I shall just tell him later." He thought.

The company was tense. They could hear the quick rustling of bushes and they knew they were not alone.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Cried a strange figure as it burst out of the brush into the clearing. 

The figure itself was what appeared to be an old man, clad in rich garments that had become faded through age and whatever other outdoors related incident.

Bilbo was quite taken aback, he had never seen this person the first time. Was his memory getting worse?

"Radaghast! Radaghast the Brown." Gandalf said, "What on earth are you doing here?" He looked at Radaghast concernedly.

"I was looking for you Gandalf" he said, "something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes..." Gandalf said, looking at the other wizard.

Radaghast took a deep breath. 

And paused.

"Oh just give me a minute!" He said anxiously. "Oh I had a thought and it was on the tip of my tongue I tell you it was on the tip of my-" He stopped. "Oh no, it wasn't a thought it was a stick insect!" He chuckled.

"Ugh." Bilbo thought. He looked around, Bofur had turned away and was looking a bit pale. "Maybe he's afraid of bugs?" Thought Bilbo as he turned his attention back to Gandalf and the brown wizard.

"I must speak with you in private." Radaghast said, "it's very important."

"Very well," said Gandalf. "You all know now that he is friend and not foe, so carry on as before." And so Gandalf walked away with Radaghast to some trees a little while off.

"I must tell him." Bilbo thought, "it's only fair." 

So Bilbo walked off to tell Gandalf about his time predicament.


	18. The Ring, The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tells Gandalf, finally, about the time travel problem. And what terrors there are to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my i feel evil ending it like this. Please read the end notes for an important message.

"The Greenwood is sick. Gandalf," Radaghast said. "A darkness had fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good."

Bilbo hadn't meant to hear that. He was just standing by a tree waiting for Gandalf to have finished his council, but now it seemed that he had to interrupt. This conversation was about Sauron. He knew it had to be.

He stepped out to where the two wizards stood and cleared his throat.

"I believe I know what you're speaking of." Bilbo said. "And I assure you, it's worse than you imagined."

Gandalf looked at Bilbo worriedly. "My dear friend what is the meaning of this? Why interrupt our council?"

"Gandalf... I was sent back." Said Bilbo.

"Sent back... What do you mean Bilbo?" Gandalf said with concern.

"I've been on this quest before, I had lived a long life and I was sailing west to Valinor-"

"The Undying lands?!"

"Yes," Bilbo said, "please let me finish Gandalf." He paused. "I don't know how or why but I was sent back to the day you asked me on an adventure. Now I wondered a time when to tell you, and well, this seemed reasonable enough."

Gandalf looked shocked. And for a brief moment, Bilbo regretted telling him, for who really knew now how the quest would turn out.

"Bilbo," Gandalf started hesitantly, "You said you knew of who we speak and it is worse than we can guess, who is it?"

Bilbo swallowed dryly.

"I speak of Sauron." He said.

Radaghast gasped. Gandalf looked the color of his robes. Both seemed immensely pale all of a sudden, but Bilbo had expected it.

"I bore the One Ring in my possession for sixty years. And I will destroy it this time, for everyone's well being..." Bilbo said quietly. "It was my fault and now I have a chance to rid it from this world for good.... Please help me." Bilbo looked up to Gandalf, and sixty years of sorrow seemed to weight him down.

"Of course my dear friend." Gandalf said, his eye's crinkling as he smiled, "Of course I will help."

"And I too." Radaghast said, looking thoughtfully at the hobbit. "Well, no time to waste then" he said. "Let us travel to Rivendell to stock up and be on our way!" 

"I..." Bilbo felt a surge of gratitude. "Thank you both!" He said. 

"But Gandalf, please, if I am to leave, let me still leave with the company." Bilbo said.

"But Bilbo we must destroy the One Ring immediately." Gandalf said, confused.

"I know," Said Bilbo, "I do not carry it yet. I picked it up on our journey East, and South East leads to Mordor. At least let me follow the company to Beorn's." He said solemnly. "I owe them that at least." He muttered sadly.

"So be it." Said Gandalf, "Then I will accompany you to Mordor."

Radaghast looked at Gandalf sadly. "Olorín... Are you sure?" He said quietly. 

"Of course I am sure, the fate of Middle-Earth will hold in the hands of a hobbit! And a dear friend at that!" He said with fury.

"I know..." Said Radaghast. He paused.

"I will protect the company in your place Master Hobbit." Radaghast said, and he took off his hat to make it look sincere. "I will do everything in my power to help their quest and nothing shall hurt a strand on their beard." He said devotedly.

"Oh thank you." Bilbo said, "thank you so much, both of you."

"You have no need to thank us Bilbo, you after all, will bear this weight. We should be thanking you." Gandalf said kindly.

And then Bilbo was overwhelmed. 

He rushed forward and hugged Gandalf, even though it was not proper at all, but proper didn't matter.

He had missed Gandalf sorely, his friend was here again to comfort him. But, his friend could not comfort all.

The dread he felt for many things.

The dread for the ring to be in his hands one more.

The dread for Gollum, the poor creature whom he harbored great hate for.

The dread for Thorin.

But he dare not think of Thorin.

No, that wasn't important. He just had to push those feelings aside. Love be damned.

Ah, if only. If only he could have more time with them. The company, his friends.

He had a date of departure now. So Bilbo decided then and there he would relish in the time he spent with his dwarves until they reached Beorn's.

Then he would just cherish the memory. As he always did.

So, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Radaghast walked back to the company, with an air of sad defiance about them.

And none of them had noticed the blue eyed dwarf king who had heard the entire conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm traveling on Thursday next week and I'll be abroad for five days. During that time there will be no updates. The updates will stop on Wednsday next week, so be warned!!


	19. Warg Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell is close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach! Only one more chapter and then I take my break!

Gandalf, Radaghast and Bilbo were standing together near the company speaking in hushed voices when a fearsome howl echoed throughout the wood.

"Are those wolves?" Ori said, looking a tiny bit panicked.

"Wolves? No" Bofur stared looking around while keeping a firm hand on his pickaxe, "That is not a wolf." He looked forward with anticipation.

A sudden growl whipped all heads back, a warg, large with jagged teeth and grey fur pounced at Bofur. It snarled and bit at Thorin and was promptly slain by Orcrist.

Behind Thorin another warg came charging forward. Kíli let arrow fly and it stuck true. Hitting the warg in the chest it gave a loud whine and rolleddown the small hill behind them. It rose quickly but Dwalin then bashed its skull and it laid still.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin exclaimed as he yanked his blade from the dead creature, "Which means an ork pack is not far behind!" 

"Orc pack!" Bilbo said. He couldn't believe it, there was no reason for them to know they were here unless... "Oh no" Bilbo thought. They had a fire going a few nights before and Balin, Fíli and Kíli had taken up to story telling, for they had heard howls in the night. Not good.

"Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf bellowed.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf said angrily.

"No one I swear!" Thorin persisted. He looked at Bilbo and then back to Gandalf. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted, Master Oakenshield."

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin said looking out from where the wards had come.

"We can't!" Yelled Nori as he pushed through brush from the top of the low hill. "The ponies bolted!"

"Of all my damned luck.." Bilbo muttered, and Thorin looked at him oddly. Surveyed him.

"I'll draw them off." Said Radaghast.

"These are Gundaband Wargs! They will out run you!" Gandalf said.

"And these are Rosgebell Rabbits! I'd like to see them try." Radaghast sneered. And Bilbo didn't feel as safe near the brown wizard as he had a moment ago.

The warg's howling became more intense and chaotic. The thumping of paw could be heard from where the company stood. 

Radaghast rushed to his sleigh, and passed by Bilbo as he went. "Keep yourself safe." He said under his breath, and was off.

They could hear the Wargs snarling after Radaghast with effort, and the occasional cries of "Come and get me!" Could be heard from Radaghast as they were ushered to some large boulders to keep cover before they ran.

Gandalf peered out of a corner of the rock to see Radaghast leading the scout away.

"Come on!" He shouted to the company, and began to lead them to the next rock hurriedly. The company ran by many rocks and over many hills. Their packs jangled and their breathing became heavier as they rushed for a place of safety.

Thorin quickly made his way to the head of the company and began leading them to another out crop.

The scout passed before them.

"Stay together!" Gandalf said, and Thorin barked "Move!"

The company ran back and tried to escape their pursuers.

The crossed hurriedly behind a rock and Thorin looked at Gandalf questioningly. 

"Where are you leading us?" He said worriedly. Gandalf huffed.

Bilbo met the eye of the wizard. He knew where he was leading them. And Bilbo knew too.

Bilbo shifted his pack as he ran, luckily Sting was still drawn. And it was glowing like mad. 

The company huddled near a large rock trying to be silent. But, Bilbo picked up a soft growling from behind him. Looking round he saw a large warg with a rider atop its back approaching from the top of the rock. 

Without any better sense of what to do Bilbo threw Sting like a throwing knife. The short blade landed right in the middle of the warg's face, stopping it in its tracks. But, the rider still lived.

Kíli had gotten a clue though and had drawn his bow, shooting the Orc where it sat upon its dead steed. It did not die so quickly. It took many hits from Oin and Bifur for the Orc to finally stop moving, but its screams had been audible.

Bilbo quickly clamored to the top of the rock to retrieve his sword, as he slid down again he caught sight of the scouts stopping, listening.

"We have to move," he thought. And Bilbo caught glimpse of one of the entrances to Rivendell.

"Gandalf! We must make haste!" He said loudly. And jabbed his finger in the direction of the cave.

"Follow me!" Gandalf proclaimed, and so they did. 

They ran straight across the land, but Bilbo could hear the Wargs and their rider's catching up to them.

He pushed dwarves down the hole. One after another. Mentally, Bilbo counted, just as Gandalf had done before. 

"Ori, Nori, Fíli, Gloin, Bifur, Dori, Oin, Bombur, Bofur, Balin, Dwalin.." He muttered under his breath as each dwarf slid down into the cave.

"Thorin! Kíli come on!" He yelled, and he grabbed the young dwarf prince and pushed him down the hole.

Bilbo ran up to Thorin and grabbed his hand, "We must hurry you fool!" He said and pulled Thorin down into the cave with him. 

"Gandalf!" He yelled, and soon after the wizard slid down and landed with an audible thump.

"Silence!" Gandalf said. The company waited.

The snarls could still be heard at the mouth of the cave, but luckily they were too far down to be noticed by eye.

Then, horns could be heard, and the thumping of horses. Gandalf looked at Bilbo he understood. The elves had arrived.

"Follow me." Gandalf said quietly.

Bilbo followed, but felt a strong tugged weight behind him, and looking back he saw Thorin, surveying him again.

Looking down he realized he was still holding the dwarf king's hand.

"Oh, I... Er" Bilbo sputter, flustered by what he had done. He was blushing a deep crimson. "Right..." He said awkwardly, and turned away to remove his hand and follow Gandalf.

Thorin didn't let go.

He just followed the hobbit and squeezed behind him as they traveled through a tight walkway. Not saying a word.

Bilbo was overall very flustered and confused. 

Many questions raced through his mind.

"Why is he holding my hand?" Was the first and most important one at the moment.

But,when looking back to ask, Bilbo sensed that maybe Thorin didn't particularly know why either.

"Ugh, Bebother and confiscate dwarves!" He thought, "How I came to love one I'll never know!" 

Suddenly, the path filled with blinding light, and Bilbo and Thorin stepped out into the valley.

"Rivendell." Bilbo sighed, spellbound. It had been his home for a long time. He missed it dearly, even more so than Bag-End.

He felt warmth leave his hand and Thorin let go and made his way to Gandalf.

"So this is where you bring us? To elves?!" Thorin said with anger brimming in his voice.

"Be at peace Son of Durin for this is the Last Homely House of Elrond, and we will only take a short rest here. I promise you." Gandalf said diplomatically.

Thorin sighed, defeated, but not free from anger yet.

"Let us take rest in Lord Elrond's home." He said to the company, "Follow the wizard." He added.

Gandalf nodded and began to lead the company, and Bilbo pulled out his journal and some charcoal.

-Destroy the ring

He wrote, and checked off "tell Gandalf," for now it was time to tell Elrond. 

And as the company walked downhill, Bilbo could feel the eyes of their leader upon him, and it did not feel good.


	20. Gifts and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white council discusses Bilbo's situation and weight is lifted and brought down.

Bilbo looked around as they crossed the bridge to Rivendell. Waterfalls cascaded down in shimmering fountains, and the smell of pine filled the air. Distantly, he could hear the sing song voices uttering "tra-la-lally" like leaves rustling in the wind.

It was all very mesmerizing in Bilbo's opinion. Many years he had lived here, learned their language, and walked their halls. So Bilbo naturally couldn't keep a smile off his face as they walked into the main entrance.

Bilbo looked up as Gandalf beckoned him to follow, surely now it was time to tell Elrond. Looking at the stairwell, Bilbo almost gaped as he recognized Lindir, coming to greet them. 

"Mithrandir" Lindir said, extending his hand peacefully. "Good to see you my friend." He said gracefully in Sindarin to the wizard. Bilbo looked back and noticed that the dwarves looked uncomfortable around the elves. 

Turning back he noticed Lindir's eyes on him. Apparently Gandalf had told Lindir of his problem. "Greeting Master Lindir." Bilbo said easily in Sindarin.

"Greetings Master Baggins." Lindir said, then turning back to Gandalf "My Lord Elrond is not here right now but-" 

Trumpets blew from behind where Bilbo stood. He whipped back, and watched the dwarves huddle into a tight circle.

Large horses came into the main entrance, whinnying and snorting as they trotted around the dwarves.

And Bilbo watched as Lord Elrond descended from his mighty steed. "Gandalf!" He said kindly, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Gandalf rose an eyebrow.

"That may have been us, my friend."

Elrond looked back at the dwarves. Then he turned to Gandalf and they exchanged some words even Bilbo could not hear, not translate if he could. When all was said and done, Elrond gave Bilbo a funny look but turned to the dwarves instead. "Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain. What is your business here?" He asked.

Thorin stepped forward.

"We wish for a short respite which my company is in need." Thorin said diplomatically.

"Then you shall have it." Elrond said, "Come, I will have rooms given to you, I, however, seem to have more pressing matters at hand." He said, looking back at Gandalf suspiciously.

"This is probably about me..." Bilbo thought to himself. And sure enough, he was beckoned to join Gandalf and Elrond in the meeting place of the White Council. As he was pulled away, Bilbo met the confused gazes of his companions, and merely shrugged.

When they had arrived Bilbo found himself in the company of three more. Radaghast, The Lady Galadriel, and Saruman to be exact. It was certainly a bit shocking. To be in the presence of such people! It was overwhelming.

The Lady Galadriel smiling at Bilbo, and upon making eye contact, he felt at ease. 

"You bear the gift of Lórien and Nienna, Bilbo Baggins, use it well." She said knowingly.

"Gift? This was a gift?" Bilbo said quietly. "Not some evil purpose?" 

He was given this chance as a gift, it was confirmed now. For Bilbo trusted The Lady Galadriel, and her word.

"So it is true." Said Saruman, "The Valar have intervened."

"Indeed they have," Gandalf said. "Curumo my friend, they have brought this hobbit back from his lifetime, to rid us of the One Ring."

Gandalf nodded towards Radaghast. "Aiwendil can attest to this claim as well, he heard Bilbo's story."

Radaghast looked at Saruman, sincerity in his eyes.

"Tell us your story from the beginning Bilbo," Galadriel said, her voice like the tinkling of bells, "The very beginning, before you were sent back."

Bilbo looked around at the White Council and started.

After he finished his tale Bilbo looked at the many reactions about his story. But, mostly he looked at Saruman, who seemed full of concern.

He did not seem evil, nor tainted in any way, only distressed. And Bilbo understood that Saruman was distressed, he had been too, he still was.

"It is very stressful after all, telling one's life story." Bilbo thought. "Perhaps I should rewrite my book now, seeing as circumstances have changed." He mused. 

Then Galadriel rose from where she had been sitting. "Bilbo we wish to speak, rejoin your companions and we will call of your presence again if needed." She said smiling. 

"Thank you." Bilbo said, and he meant it sincerely.

And so Bilbo walked to his rooms after asking Lindir where they were.

On his way back he hummed a simple tune, his traveling song he had created for when he came to Rivendell.

He felt as though a weight had been somewhat lifted from his shoulders.  
He felt genuinely happy for the first time in a month.

"Halfling."

Bilbo stopped humming.

There against the wall, leaned Thorin Oakenshield, eying Bilbo suspiciously.

"Yes?" Bilbo said. His calm, happy demeanor fading away fast. "Is there something you wish to ask me?" He said.

"Yes..." Thorin stepped away from the wall to be in front of Bilbo. His presence was towering.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Bilbo blinked.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Who are you Master Baggins because I do not know how to fathom it." 

"I don't think I understand what you-"

"How am I to trust you as a member of this company if you keep secrets from me? How am I to trust you if you look frail and fragile, but kill three trolls and walk away? How am I to trust you when one moment you look so solemn and consumed by grief and the next you are bright and smiling as if to wear a mask? How am I to trust a hobbit that traveled in time?!" Thorin thundered.

"Oh." Bilbo stood stunned.

"I..." But Bilbo found he could not speak. Not yet. He could not bear it.

"I apologize." He said quickly, and fled past Thorin to the safety of his guest room.

There, on the bed, Bilbo wept for secrets and wept for Thorin whom he loved, but did not trust him. And the weight on his shoulders thrust down full force on the old hobbit. This gift was no gift at all, but a curse just to spite him. And Bilbo felt once again crushing despair, and cried once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates for next week! I'm going to be in Washington DC! Maybe I'll see the President? Anyway, I hope you all don't hate me too much for how I ended this chapter.


	21. Dreams and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo learns more about why he was sent to the past.

The world in which he lay felt comfortable. Which is to say, the dream he was in. For Bilbo surely had fell asleep. Tears will tire anyone out, man or hobbit. And so, with that realization, Bilbo looked about the dream in which he resided.

It seemed beautiful, the place he was in. A thin layer of mist clouded his bare feet from view, and the world about him seemed soft edged and flowing, like a waterfall running silently. In the fore front of his vision, Bilbo could see some tall figures. So, as any curious person would do, he walked closer.

Upon reaching the figures, Bilbo realized they were so much taller that he had guessed before. There were four in total, two women and two men. Or at least, that's what they appeared to be. Bilbo gasped, and with good measure.

For in front of him stood many of the Valar. (Or at least he guessed so)

The tallest of the four, feminine looking with hair as dark as a rain cloud shrouded around her face, smiled knowingly. 

"Welcome my child." She said, her voice sounded like the rustling of grass in the wind. "I am Yavanna, and he," she gestured to the man beside her, "is my husband Aulë.  
"And those are Nienna and Lorien, of whom you have been told have granted you a gift."

"My lady..." Bilbo started, unsure of what to say, "I... Why did you do this to me?" He said sadly. "Why send me back?"

"Ah.. Yes, child of the rolling hills, it is I who must explain." Said Nienna, pushing aside her vail, revealing her red rimmed eyes, and tear stained face. 

"I weep for all, as you know, but for you, I wept long, for child you have lived a life of loneliness and recluse.  
"I gave unto you what I could with help from who stand here, it is only out of compassion that I delivered my gift, and I will weep once more for the grief I have caused you by my own device." She looked sorrowfully down at the old, sad hobbit. "I wished not to bring you such sadness, but only to reunite you with loves lost and friends perished." Nienna said in a hushed voice. The trail of her long gown billowed with emotion, like an invisible wind had kicked it up in pain and sad fury.

"I..." Bilbo said. He could not even begin to fathom it. The Valar had wanted for him to be happy? How strange! How kind, to grant an old, terribly old hobbit some kindness. Tears pooled in his eyes. "Oh my lady... Thank you." He said sniffling.

Yavanna stretched out her arms, beckoning Bilbo closer, and brought him into an embrace. "She smells like soil." Bilbo thought to himself. "She looks to be made of earth as well, ebony skin as dark as the richest earth." He felt blessed, and happy, happier than he had been in a very long while.

"I must apologize." Lorien said, "I have not explained through these dreams as often as I should, I thought you would've been fine on your own, but I refuse now not to offer help. You deserve all of it." He then bowed low, the many floating jewels and mists about his head bowed then with him.

"Enough groveling!" Bilbo said. "I may be slightly pained by this, but I understand your actions, and I refuse to have a mighty Valar stand low to me, I should be bowing to you!" He scolded kindly. "Thank you though, I think I will need help."

"Yes," said Aulë, who before had said nothing. He tugged at his beard. "I have crafted something that will do great good and contain great evil for you, child of the rolling hills." And so he retrieved from his endless pockets, a small box, inlaid with mithril and crafted of the lightest bronze. Upon its top was a small acorn engraving a top a picture of Bag End. 

"Good gracious, that is much too grand, whatever is it for?" Bilbo said, looking up at Aulë. 

"It will nullify the One Ring to the end of your quest, but only to the end of it. After you have quelled Smaug and reclaimed Erebor will the power begin to fade." Aulë said in a booming voice that echoed off the mist in the dream world.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Bilbo said, a smile gracing his features.

"I wish for you to see your quest through child of the rolling hills, for my child of stone wishes you along as well." Aulë said, smiling.

"But, surely you don't mean Thorin my lord, I mean, we did hold hands once, but... He doesn't trust me!" Bilbo cried. "He won't trust me..." He said quietly.

Aulë laughed.

"Yavanna can feel the earth and her children, do you not think I can do the same with stone and my own?" Aulë said in good humor. "I feel his heart like the purest of mithril veins in rock, my son does hold you in high regard, higher than he lets you believe." Aulë smiled down at Bilbo, "Why would he be so concerned about secrets then hmm? He wants to know more of you, and gain trust where he thinks there is none." Aulë winked.

"T- Thats absurd!" Bilbo sputtered, feeling flush spread across his face. "He surely doesn't love me as surely as I love him!" He blushed a deep pink.

Yavanna laughed happily.

"My child, do not deny yourself, and he will not deny as well!" She said.

"Now go, take the box and use it well! We will speak more and guide often now that it is agreed upon!" Yavanna said.

"We will watch over you, child of the rolling hills, do not fret." Nienna said before she draped her veil once more and faded into mist.

"I will bring more dreams as time travels, you are of the kindly west, and so unto you kindness shall be returned." Lorien said, and around him, the mist turned gold and he vanished.

Yavanna took Aulë's hand and smiled down at the hobbit.

"I bless your union with Thorin Oakenshield, should it ever come." She said. "And I as well." Said Aulë.

And together they faded, and as the mist about them left the world, Bilbo was left alone to wonder.

Bilbo placed the box into his pocket.

"Well... I guess I should tell Thorin then." Bilbo said to himself.

He swallowed dryly.

Oh goodness, what was he to do!

Falling in love was never on his "to do list!"

Bilbo looked up at the endless starry sky and closed his eyes.

And woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC was great! I had a wonderful time. But, in lesser sadder news, my grandmother passed away yesterday. So I'm not in the best of moods, but I still posted the chapter! Also I'm gonna audition for the Sansûkh podfic as Barís Crystaltongue, I got blessings from determamfidd herself so wish me luck!


	22. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo resolves to tell Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Ahh yes! Bagginshield. So much build up. Thorin is bad at wording his emotions but can recite speeches just fine. My tiny children! Fluff for the next chapter perhaps???

Bilbo sat from the chair he had been sleeping in. He looked down and felt at his pockets, and pulled out the ornate box. 

"Alright then." Bilbo said to himself, a steely resolve penetrating his voice. "Time to come clean to Thorin."

Bilbo walked to the door. His hand hesitating above the handle.

What if he wouldn't understand? Would it all be for nothing? "No." Bilbo thought. "I will make it worth something." He grasped the handle and flung open the door.

Thorin was against the wall. (Now, please keep in mind that Bilbo did not know how long he had slept, for time is strange in realms of the Valar, so it was indeed quite admirable for Thorin to wait the entirety of Bilbo's retreat) 

Bilbo walked forward silently. His feet padding along the marble flooring of their host's home. Bilbo paused in front of the dwarf king. His eye's were closed but he looked alert, like he was trying to give off the illusion of sleep. Bilbo sighed, hadn't he said all those years ago that he had found his courage in the mountains? "No use backing out of it now, I stepped out my front door and put my foot in it." Bilbo thought, and so he took a deep breath.

"Thorin?" Bilbo said quietly. Thorin didn't open his eyes, but Bilbo figured he better continue, even if he was sleeping or not.

"I haven't been as honest with you or the company, and I'm sorry. You see... I... I was sent back in time by some of the Valar for reasons I cannot give, but know this, I mean no harm by you or the company. I mean for goodness sake I love you- I love the company, I mean, and I would not see you perish... I... I just want you all safe, and I know this may be hard to believe or I don't know, just, believe my cause is just. Thorin, I... I'm just truly sorry that I have deceived you, but these secrets must be kept. And... I don't know how you feel about me, but I know my regards to you. Just trust in me and the secrets I keep for good measure..." Bilbo said.

Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo with no more suspicion in his eyes, and for the first time Bilbo could see fondness, or maybe, it had just been hidden before. He could not tell. 

"I wish to apologize as well Bilbo, I know my regards towards you and I know your reasons have good intensions, I am sorry for whatever doubt I have caused you." Thorin said with true sincerity. "I...um... do not know if you meant it, but I..as well..." Thorin began to stammer, his calm collected authority seemed to melt away, as he looked for the right words to convey his thoughts. (Although Aulë had already told Bilbo of them.)

(Now, Bilbo, Baggins in name, was also a Took. And one must remember that. So in what took place, Bilbo would blame his Tookish side until his very end.)

"Oh bebother and confiscate dwarves and their inability for words!" Bilbo thought, and he figured it was now or never to become bold. After all, Yavanna had said not to deny and Thorin would not deny as well.

And so, Bilbo stood upon his toes, and kissed Thorin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter 22!
> 
> <http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/117062080205/art-for-chpt-22-of-bmtaiwlty-i-love-my-valar>


	23. Rushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo sit and talk.

Bilbo Baggins tried to think of himself as a not really selfish or overall greedy person. Now in respect, he probably would have commented that it was perhaps selfish desire and greediness that led to him kissing Thorin. But, Thorin returning the offer? Well, he couldn't read minds.

Thorin leaned into the kiss, and Bilbo made a hummed happily in his throat. And as sweetly and suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Both drew back, and all that could pierce the silence was their breathing. They looked at each other, striking blue meeting soft brown, and both silently seemed to make a mutual agreement. No haste was needed after all, they were safe for the time being. 

So Thorin nodded to Bilbo and extended his hand. Bilbo took it, and together they walked out to the many terraces surrounding The Last Homely House. 

They sat together silently on a white gilded bench, gazing at the canopy of stars above their heads. Bilbo leaned his head on the larger dwarf, basking in his touch. Together they sat quietly, whether in thought or mindless bliss could not be said.

Soon enough, fireflies graced the terrace in their twinkling, innocent light.

It was Thorin who broke the silence first. He spoke quietly, in hushed tones, it was like as if he spoke any louder, the moment would end, and they would wake from this perfect dream.

"I lived inside the mountain, sheltered from the world for a long time." Thorin said, he gazed at the fireflies, remembering times from long ago.  
"I was kept away, the only prince at the time, so I was safely guarded. But, one day I snuck out at night and gazed upon the night sky in awe...  
"There were dozens upon dozens of fireflies, they seemed to me to be thousands of twinkling stars in an otherwise dark sky... I felt so hopeful then." He said quietly.

"I feel hopeful now." Said Bilbo quietly. Not shifting from his position on the bench. "Hopeful for many things." He said to himself.

"I would not rush anything if it be too much for you Bilbo." Thorin said quietly, lost in his memories. "No... No. It's fine." Bilbo said, "I am the one who has rushed this, this, thing we have, if I dare call it love, I am the one at fault." Bilbo sat up now, the calm illusion of peace disappearing around him. "No, I am not clear in my words so I rely on small actions, the fault is my own, and... " Thorin paused. "I... would dare call it love... If you would have me." Thorin said quietly.

"I..." Bilbo said, looking at Thorin. "I love you, and have always loved you, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo whispered.

"I... love you too." Thorin said.

And so, they sat in silence, gazing at the night sky once more. And Bilbo's box in his pocket felt full of hope and things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the Star Wars convention in Anahiem tomorrow, maybe I'll meet J.J.Abrams? Also, this is my first time writing romance, what do you guys think so far? Please comment and let me know!


	24. Some Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin thinks.

They had parted ways, each going to their separate rooms, probably to think over what they had done. So, Thorin laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of all the subtle hints he had laid that perhaps had been too subtle.

For one, he had complimented the hobbit twice. Then, he had held his hand once. Honestly, the more he thought about it, the more highly stupid those actions seemed.

Thorin sighed, and tried to recall when he had first took a liking to the hobbit. If he was to be honest, it was probably when he had been insulted. Oh yes, he had become interested then. After, Bilbo had just become even more intriguing and wonderful in his eyes.

And when he overheard the conversation with Gandalf! He couldn't believe it! That Bilbo had been keeping secrets, but that had only made him more interested. And when Bilbo had grabbed his hand, and had not let go. Thorin realized that he probably loved him.

That terrified him more than the great worm Smaug. (Well, no not really, but it was close)

To give affection freely, he wasn't good at that. For Mahal's sake Bilbo had made the first move! Thorin cursed his subtlety. He closed his eyes forcefully shut, hopefully a good rest would help him think.

So Thorin closed his eyes, and opened them in a land of mist.

The world was soft and pure, and the smell of earth surrounded him. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over his tiny figure. Thorin whipped around. 

In front of him was a great bearded man, the wisps of his hair flowed like they rested in water, and the long locks he had were tied back. 

The giant being smiled.

"Welcome my son of stone, to Irmo's meeting place. We have much to speak of, and many a time to do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I spoke to determamfidd today via Skype! I have never met someone so insightful and kind!! And her child was adorable!! Oh my gosh she was just super nice, I couldn't stop smiling! Also I sent in my Sansûkh audition! Wish me luck!


	25. A Sense of Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin speaks with Aulë.

"So you are telling me that my burglar is one hundred and twenty nine years old?" Thorin said, looking up at his Maker. Of course, he had trusted Bilbo's words before, but now that they had come from his creator? There was no denying that Bilbo had traveled in time.

"Yes by Nienna's device," Aulë nodded, "I have done my part for my wife's child as well." He said.

"What?" Thorin asked, eager to know more, "What have you done?"

"That." Aulë said, standing tall. "Is for Bilbo Baggins himself to reveal, for his task is heavy, but the burden should not rest on only his shoulders... I believe he will tell you in time." Aulë gestured for Thorin to stand from his small marble bench. "Come! I have explained all I can, but you wish to know more of Bilbo, do you not?"

Thorin nodded. He wanted to get to know him better, by all means.

"Good..." Said Aulë, stroking his beard. "...good, I will send word to my wife to bring him to us."

Thorin stopped walking, (he had been unaware to as when they had started) "Bilbo is here too?" He asked.

"Why of course," Aulë said, "This realm has been created as a meeting place for him in times of need, counsel, and rest." He looked down at the dwarf, "not all things are tailored to elves my son."

Thorin grunted.

 

They walked for a while until finally, they received word from Yavanna, who then appeared shortly after. Out of the mist came two walking figures, chatting casually. One was infinitely smaller than the two, while the other reached even higher than Aulë himself, like a redwood tree.

"My love," Aulë said, opening his arms and gathering the taller being into an embrace. "I must ask you thusly, do you remember where Lorien's Basin is kept?" Aulë asked.

Yavanna laughed.

"Of course" she said, and looked down at Bilbo, who had not yet noticed Thorin. (it was very misty)

"My child, Would you like to look back into you life, and see old companions, shadows they may be?" Yavanna asked sincerely.

"All right, my lady." Bilbo said kindly, "It would be nice to see Frodo, though I know I truly cannot." He said with a sad sigh.

"Who is Frodo?" Thorin wondered.

"Make yourself known if you wish to know." came the voice of Aulë from behind his ear, though the Valar himself stood tall by his wife, far away where a whisper could be heard.

Thorin cleared his throat.

"Bilbo..." Thorin started, honestly he didn't know what to say.

Bilbo turned around.

"Thorin?" He said, walking to the sound he had heard.

"Yes, I am here," Thorin replied, stepping forward. "I am here.." He repeated once more, quieter this time.

"Oh Thorin I..." Bilbo paused and looked up at Yavanna, "wait, other beings can enter here as well?"

Yavanna smiled, "Only whom we see fit to enter can come." She said.

"Yes... Well... Alright then." Bilbo said, turning back to Thorin. "So..." He said.

"So...." Thorin said. Why must words fail him now! "...May I accompany you to this 'Basin'?" He asked, not wanted to overstep the delicate boundaries they seemed to had created.

Bilbo smiled and extended his hand. "It would be my pleasure."

Thorin took the hobbit's hand and smiled. He looked at the Valar, "which way to the Basin?" He said.

"Oh no, you follow us child." Said Yavanna.

"Don't want us getting lost I suppose," Bilbo said quietly, "you do have a bad sense of direction." He murmured.

"Hey!" Thorin said happily and kissed Bilbo on the head, "At least my sense of direction led me to you."

"Perhaps you're right." Bilbo said happily, and together they followed the Valar to Lorien's Basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh!! So much fluff! I'm so proud of myself, romance is hard to write! Argh, please leave a comment on what you enjoyed and would like to see, I'd love to read them!


	26. The Journey To The Basin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo travel to Lorien's Basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Oh I wish someone other than I would draw fanart for this story, but I can only dream. Speaking of fanart, the two tags you can find on tumblr for the story are the title and bmtaiwlty

The Basin was a modest name for it was more of a giant pool. It shimmered and gave off strange colors on its surface. Magenta, lavender, and orange radiated off the rim of the Basin. Ripples upon ripples gleamed in the misty twilight. The edges of the Basin were rimmed in cedar, and into each was an intricate carving depicting important times in Arda's history. Within was Beren and Luthien, the Entwives, and Durin's awakening, as well as many others. And each carving looked to be alive, like each wooden figure could hop off of the Basin and traverse the outside world in all of its ruin and wonder. This at least, it what Thorin thought when he saw the Basin. 

"It's quite big." Bilbo muttered, shifting a little where he stood. He wasn't fond of water.

Thorin squeezed Bilbo's hand reassuringly. Though really he didn't know why. Thorin knew little of hobbits, nor their fear of water (or refusal to swim in it, minus some Brandybucks of course) so really, he figured he had done it to show his affection, which was still true. He did love Bilbo, they would have to take time of course, but, if Thorin wanted to be honest, he would've said right then and there that though their burglar hadn't stolen much yet, he had already stolen his heart. But Thorin kept his ideas quiet, for he did not know if Bilbo felt equal, though they had both confessed it earlier. (Bilbo did love Thorin that in itself was true)

So the two hand in hand stared down at the Basin, not really knowing what to do next.

It was Bilbo who spoke first.

"Excuse me, my Lady, how do we 'look' into this Basin, why its bigger than Bag End if I were to reckon!" Bilbo said looking to see only one Valar. (Aulë had left to his vast forge)

Yavanna strode up to the pair, who in comparison, looked like small rabbits to a large, fair huntsman. "My child, I will lead you and my husband's son of stone to view the Basin." She said, and she extended her hand out towards them.

And as they took it, the Valar seemed to grow twice in size and bearing, and her hand was large enough for both hobbit and dwarf to sit comfortably on. So she placed a bare foot on the outside of the Basin, and began to walk. Not on the outside mind you, but rather, she walked on the water surface, as graceful as an elf in the snow. 

The journey took a great more time than Thorin had thought before. For the Basin itself had seemed round and small, but now it looked to go on forever. Thorin shifted closer to Bilbo and angled himself just so, that the smaller could lay on his shoulder.  
Bilbo did just that. Neither saying a word, but at the same time, they had a year's worth of conversations. So the two sat together in silence, listening to the tinkling sounds of Yavanna's footsteps, and to the sound of their quiet conversation. By what magic of the Valar, Thorin knew not, but it enabled them to speak in comfortable silence, and that was the best way to get to know each other.

 

A little while later they reached the center of the Basin, Yavanna's flowing gown of woven moss and roses lay floating on the surface, and surrounding the three was a large lily pad, adorned in other kinds of flowers that neither of them knew.

"Come, sit here children," said Yavanna as she laid her hand down to the lily pad, "I will show you now what lies underneath the water."

Thorin and Bilbo stood together, hands intertwined.  
"What would you have us do?" Asked Thorin, looking at Yavanna.

Yavanna then conjured up twin goblets, both adorned in carvings of acorns and grass. 

"Drink from the Basin, and past shall be revealed." Yavanna recited, and handed them the cups, her body now smaller, closer to the size of the two but still tall.

So together they took the goblets in hand, swept them into the water, and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter 26!
> 
> <http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/117384088105/i-love-yavanna-i-love-writing-yavanna-i-love>


	27. The Basin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions occur and Bilbo's past is revealed to Thorin.

The visions began to swim in front of Thorin, like ink swirling in clear water. He could make out a gentle, hushed conversation, like it was occurring in the room next to him. Thorin looked around and saw Bilbo next to him, clutching at his hand, as if anticipating something.

"Step in, it will not harm you." Said Yavanna, her voice sounding far away and distant. "Only what needs to be known shall be shown to you, but I warn you both, you may not like the memories you see." Her tone was foreboding, "Bilbo, I wish you courage." And then her voice floated away, and Thorin stepped off the lily pad into the vast, shimmering Basin.

Voices swam in Thorin's ears, some easy to recognize, some unknown to him. He looked around in the fluid, and noticed that, though he could feel Bilbo's hand in his, he could no longer see him. But, before he had time to react, a loud voice, as if someone was whispering right into his ear, spoke.

_Farewell, good thief, I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers-_

There was more, but Thorin couldn't make it out. The voice had stopped all together. The voice itself was distorted and low, he recognized it but could not recall from where.

_I wish to part in friendship-_

_child of the kindly West-_

_if more of us valued-_

_a merrier world-_

_leave it now, Farewell_

The voice came in snippets, fading in and out of his ear. Thorin knew not the meaning of the words but they felt important somehow, sorrowful.

Then the voice stopped, and Thorin's vision was surrounded by a room. And there in the room, (it was a study actually) was an old hobbit, crouched over a writing desk, penning a poster which read:

**NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS**

Thorin looked over the shoulder of the feeble hobbit, trying to get a good glance at his face. It was true, he did know that Bilbo had lived long and had died old (by hobbit standards) but even though he was in a realm of the Valar, he just couldn't make himself believe he was gazing into Bilbo's memories. But, it was true, for Bilbo was airing out the poster himself.

_Ah, Frodo, my boy! Be a good lad and hang this outside would you?_

Bilbo's voice swirled around him as Thorin turned to see another hobbit coming into the room. "This must be who Bilbo mentioned earlier." Thorin thought, examining the young hobbit.

_Alright Uncle_

_"_ Frodo was Bilbo's nephew," Thorin thought, after Frodo left the room, "that makes sense." As soon as he came to the conclusion, the scene changed again, and this time Bilbo was in Rivendell.

_Frodo, my lad-_

_feasting is in your honour-_

_enjoyed yourself?_

Again the voices were blinking in and out of Thorin's ear. More words were spoken until there was a considering silence. Until a single question from Bilbo pierced the quiet.

_Have you got it here?_

"Got what?" Thorin thought, looked at Bilbo concernedly. What would Bilbo need? Why did it seem so foreboding and sinister? It concerned him.

Thorin never found out, for he was whisked away once more. But, never more did he hear any mention of the thing Bilbo so desired, or any voices at all, everything was silent. Bilbo and Frodo spoke together in a room without saying a sound. And Thorin wondered where Bilbo would have come by _mithril_ in all of his journeys. But, now he would never get answers, time would pass by in seconds before his eyes. Thorin watched Bilbo decline,but also there seemed to be a shadow that slowly relieved itself of him.

Thorin watched Bilbo sail away in a ivory ship with his nephew, leaving behind the friendships he had made and the connections to Arda he had. And then, the vision stopped.

Thorin sat on the lily pad once more, and noticed that Bilbo was staring off into the distance, his hand free of his. And a shadow seemed to have cast itself over Bilbo's face, and Thorin felt very worried indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I have been non-stop listening to some of the music from the LOTR musical, some of the songs I just love to bits! (Ex: Now and for Always, The Cat and The Moon) they're all wondeful, And beautiful!! You guys should go look it up!


	28. Dark Times Ahead Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo comes across a troublesome figure.

Bilbo stared out at the milky nothingness that shrouded his vision. His hand had gone cold a while ago, and the air around him had gone stale, like the taste of copper in one's mouth. His eyes felt covered by some think fabric, but really they weren't. He looked around, trying to recall what he had seen in the Basin, as if it would help.

He had seen Frodo, and his entire journey as ring-bearer. It had been horrible. He had felt the ache of his nephew's feet and the pain in his stomach as he and Sam had essentially crawled to Mordor. The world had been dark and rained ash. Bilbo had caught himself coughing often as he followed the two through the final stages of their journey.And the actual act of watching Frodo loose his finger. It was unbearable, like watching your child fall from a great height. Bilbo had screamed, but no sound had come from his lips. It had been a vision of course, they would never hear him truly. So Bilbo had fallen to his knees next to Samwise and cried silently for his nephew and his dear friend. Then, Gollum had fallen, down into Mount Doom. And the world had gone grey.

Suddenly, a voice pierced the veil of nothingness that shrouded around Bilbo's small form.

" **Poor hobbit.** " Said the voice, its was tone scattered and unidentifiable at the moment.

" **Everyone dying, all alone, so afraid, poor, _poor_** **hobbit**." The voice was lesser now, more slimy and sharp. And before Bilbo a form grew, and it became the only thing he could see.

Bilbo looked up at the figure, Sauron, though he had never met him. His form was elegant and slim, red hair was swirling about him like fire. His jagged armor had been cast aside, leaving only his previous form behind. The face was soft and kind, but behind the eyes laid masked malice. Such was the facade of Sauron. To lure in followers and the weak of heart by beautiful design.

"I..."Bilbo began, knowing he should get away. "How could he have gotten here?" Bilbo wondered. "Only whom the Valar deem worthy can enter." He thought.

" **I am worthy.** " Sauron said, casting his gaze down to Bilbo. " **I have those who have thought as such, have you not heard of Melkor little hobbit.** " Sauron asked, his voice sweet and caring. _Deceitful_.

"N-No." Bilbo said, cautious to answer to something beyond evilness.

" **Then perhaps you know him by other names? Morgoth.** " Said Sauron. " **I have been deeme** **d worthy by him, if you wish to know.** "

"But... How is that possible?" Bilbo asked without better thought.

" **Many great things can occur under the rule of one so mighty little hobbit.** **Come let me show you.** " Sauron gathered up Bilbo's immobile body in his shining arms.

"No. I'd rather not." Said Bilbo, trying to move.

" **Come little western child, there is no use.** " Sauron smiled like a mother, trying to discourage a selfish child. " **Why be lonely any more. _Come with_ _us_** " He said, his throat spewing swirling white mist into Bilbo's face. Upon reaching closer, the mist turned to black sludge and forced itself down Bilbo's throat. The hobbit's eyes widened and closed, his body (which already had few movements) stopped altogether.

" **Nice little hobbit.** " Sauron said, dawning his cruel armor once more. " **You won't be alone anymore, no, not at all, you will work just fine.** " And both Sauron and Bilbo vanished into the milky grey of the Basin.

 And outside in the Valar's realm, the shadow on Bilbo's face grew and engulfed him, and Thorin saw him no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I probably won't be frequent anymore so I have more time to give each chapter the love it deserves. And also about Thorin and Bilbo, yeah i'm sorry the romance seems rushed. I've never really written anything of this kind before and you can all blame me for the 'quick to smooch' personalities created for both of them. I will try to rectify it with extreme bonding time! But, also (my little fall back upon excuse) its tolkien. I know thats lame so don't actually credit that on me. I will work harder for them to feel more natural. But, until then, enjoy the story, and check out my other new work Green and Yellow Make an Odd Pair. Its a bagginshield hogwarts au! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! I live off of them!


	29. Many Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin already knew the words on the map, but now it seems there is more to his quest than just reclaiming a lost homeland.

Suddenly in great haste, the entire host of the Valar appeared beside Thorin, each Lord or Lady the size of a towering mountain, and the air about them seemed dark and considering.  _Where is Bilbo?_  Thought Thorin with concern, looking around wildly for the smaller figure that had laid beside him. 

'My child of stone and purity I am grieved to tell you that I do not think you will meet Bilbo again.' Said Mahal gravely his voice reverberant and sad. 'Yes, Aulë is right' Yavanna said before Thorin could speak. 'My child has been lost to an accident evil not seen since the first age.' Her voice caved in on itself like loose ground after a storm. Beside Yavanna, Nienna stood weeping silently, her silver tears glistening as they flowed down her cheeks.

'Please.' Thorin said, his voice faltering. 'Tell me, where has BilBo gone?' He pleaded, sensing that there was more to this than he suspected.

'Oh my child of rolling hills." Yavanna lamented, 'We wished you no great evil.' The Valar's realm had gone silent save only the sound of Thorin's breathing and Nienna's weeping.

'Bilbo has been taken by the enemy.' Said Aulë stepping forward to Thorin, his bearing large but sorrowful. 'He has passed into a realm in which niether Lorien nor I can see.' He said, bowing his head.

'So he has gone where I cannot follow.' Thorin muttered in concern a black sense of sadness about him.

**_NO_ **

A voice that enveloped the Valar's realm itself pieced the veil of mind in every member of the company present at Rivendell. (Minus Bilbo) 

**_FATE IS CRUEL BUT YOU ARE STRONG THORIN OAKENSHIELD. TAKE UP YOU ELVISH BLADE AND CAST ASIDE THE MAP THAT HAS BEEN TRANSLATED, IT WILL DO YOU NO USE._ **

'Who?' Thorin began.

**_I AM ERU ÍLUVATAR GREATEST OF ALL AND YOU ARE MY ADOPTIVE CHILD AND SO I GIVE UNTO YOU, THE POWER OF SPEED AND OF THIS COMPASS._ **

A golden compass encased in mithril shone in Thorin's palm.

_**IT SHALL LEAD YOU TO HIM AND DELIVER YOU TO HIM UNHARMED SO AS TO HEAL HIM.** _

_**WAKE NOW CHILD AND FIND HE OF THE KINDLY WEST FOR MELKOR IS OF OLD EVIL** _

And then, Thorin opened his eyes and found himself gazing at the ceiling, and he knew what he had to do. Find Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a Tolkien binge. I just bought the Silmarillion and the unfinished tales!!!! So much reading will get done after I finish re-reading Harry Potter! Also I've been listening to AVPM argh, I forgot how much I loved Darren Chris! This is just rambling though. Thank you for reading and please comment! They keep me alive!


	30. Grim Tidings and Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are happening. Bad, bad things.

  
_A great darkness enshrouded him. It cast off all light, he was trapped. His fortresses were taken, Angband and Utumno. Sauron had not been found. Stuck, he was stuck for three ages, but they would pass, he would wait. Then the world was renewed, the measuring of time by the Two Trees of Valinor had been foresook. Someone had been renewed. He could see them in the darkness, their heard was riddled in guilt and sadness. They had bore the ring, the ring Sauron had created in his malice for rule. He could use this creature, he could retrieve the ring and do his bidding. Yes, Sauron would know what to do, then he could rule. Had not his theme been full of discord? Iluvatar had said so himself. The world would be reshaped and all old fortresses taken. It wouldn't take long after all, time had been reversed, his imprisonment had ended with the Third Age had it not?_ __Time was in his favor, and soon Melkor shall rule all of Middle-Earth. None could stop him, he was done with waiting.__

* * *

Bilbo writhed violently. His whole body felt tainted and dirty. He could feel a sort of blackness creeping into his heart, revealing every failure and mishap he had ever done. It was painful, like a thousand knives were digging themselves into his chest slowly. It was menacing and Bilbo loathed that he was stuck like this. _Pitiful_. A slimy voice whispered into his ear. _You can be so much better than this you know. Just don't resist it._ Bilbo shuddered, but regrettably, the voice did sound like it had a point. He could just accept this for what it was and never hurt again. He would never look back and remember the cold, lifeless faces of his friends and family. He would never remember all the times he had been pained by the weight of a responsibility he had never known.

 

He wouldn't have to see Frodo's face, hollow and withdraw, like he was never going to smile again.

 

Perhaps the voice was right. 'I think it is.' Thought Bilbo dejectedly, and immediately a heaviness came upon him, it was tar-like and had a rotting smell.

_Its for the best, sleep now little hobbit._

The slimy voice lulled Bilbo into a dreamless slumber. When the hobbit would awake, all would set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for the story has been posted in the notes of the chapters! Also short chapter for reasons, called you'll see later.


	31. It Comes From The East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin awakes and seeks Gandalf for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for disappearing for three months. I have had extreme writer's block and I also just didn't have the time. Luckily, I only have two more days of school left, but I do have summer Health class. Hopefully, my updates will become more regular. Thank you for understanding!

Thorin stumbled out of bed clutching the golden compass close to his chest. He _had_ to find Bilbo, but he didn’t know how. How could he convince his people to follow him on a quest for a burglar they had just only met? It was madness. Perhaps even more mad than a quest to retake a homeland and slay a dragon… But, it had worked in the end hadn’t it? He had seen it… Well, seen what came after, and if Bilbo had survived that means maybe _just maybe_ the quest had succeeded.

He leaned against the wall examining the compass. It was simple enough, nothing like the Basin they had journeyed to, but it had elegant-ness to its simplicity.

The gold was twisted into Khuzdul runes for north, south, east, and west. The mithril surrounding the compass was polished and fine, and Thorin was sure it would never dull. Currently, the compass’ needle was pointing southeast instead of north, which was particularly odd, but the Valar works in strange ways and who was Thorin to argue?

Thorin reached into his furs, earlier Bilbo had lain in his room for hours, and so he had taken counsel with Lord Elrond about the map and then waited again at the door. “Moon runes…” Thorin thought, running his hand over the battered parchment. This quest had been so simple and now it was beyond him. So much for the simple reclamation of a homeland, now he had gotten entangled with Valar and even Mahal himself. “I should speak with Tharkun…” Thought Thorin walking to the door. Yes… He would know what to do.

* * *

Gandalf sat puffing at his pipe worriedly, for Thorin had just told him the situation. “…You speak the truth?” Gandalf said, tapping his pipe anxiously. “Aye.” Said Thorin, looking at Gandalf seriously. “Do you have a solution?”

Gandalf looked gravely at the exiled dwarf king, “You have the compass, do you not?” “Yes… but, I do not understand it. It has only been pointing east all morning.” Thorin said as he opened the compass for Gandalf to examine. “I do not want to suggest that it is broken but…” Thorin trailed off as Gandalf took it in his hands.

“I would not doubt the Valar if I were you Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf said, holding the compass up to the light. “Eru Iluvatar works in ways even unbeknownst to me.” Gandalf poked and prodded the compass’ needle, but it never moved its direction. “Strange…” He mumbled to himself, “That this compass would point east, the direction of your quest…” Gandalf sighed and closed the compass. “I would show this to my peers, if I may.” Said Gandalf, standing up and pocketing his pipe. Thorin looked up at the old wizard’s face. “Do as you might, but I insist take me with.” Thorin said. “This concerns me perhaps even more than you wizard, and I will not be left out of it.”

Gandalf sighed again, nodding to Thorin grimly. “As you wish Master Oakenshield, but I cannot prepare you for whatever answer you find.” Gandalf gestured for Thorin to follow, and led him outside of the room they had spoke in. It was still very early in the morning, but the White counsel was still in session as the two figures entered the stone meeting place.

“Ah Olorin you have returned with a…. dwarf…” Saruman said as he walked up to the two. “First the Halfling and now this! I am beginning to think you enjoy the company of small folk to your own peers!” Said Saruman looking at Gandalf disapprovingly. “Perhaps…” Said Gandalf, he looked away from Saruman to Galadriel who stood gazing out of the meeting place. “My Lady… Bilbo Baggins has been taken by the enemy.” Saruman looked at Gandalf in horror, and Lord Elrond who had been listening as of late, froze in fear. “Surely this cannot be true Mithrandir?” Said Elrond in concern. “He speaks true.” Said Galadriel, now turning around to face Gandalf, but she looked down at Thorin her features sorrowful. “ _Uzbadê, therek ikhlit_ … _insid umbal_. May I see the compass?” Thorin gaped and nodded. Gandalf handed her the compass. “ _Kud m’imnu Durin?… Lu akraditu…”_ Thorin mumbled in shock, and he stared up at the tall elf. An elf that could speak Khuzdul? He had never heard… Elrond…Elrond could read it… And this ‘Galadriel’ could speak it. Was not his mother language secret? Galadriel paused her probing and looked at Thorin with a piercing gaze that made him feel completely disarmed. “Yes…” Thorin thought, as he looked away from the intense gaze. “I believe she understands…”

Galadriel cleared her throat. “There is nothing wrong with this compass, it is as Eru made it to be, perfect in every form.” She handed it back to Thorin smiling, “It is pointing to Bilbo.”

“What?” Said Thorin, looking at the ever-eastward needle. “He is in the east?” Galadriel nodded, and then looked around to all present. “I can sense it. Bilbo Baggins may be in the east, but- “ She looked down at Thorin, “He is traveling west.”

Gandalf and Saruman looked at each other worriedly while Elrond sat down, staring out to the east.

“Why is he… Why east, or west?” Thorin asked, looking to Galadriel, trying to find an answer.

Galadriel glanced at Gandalf and he nodded.

“He is searching for it, the One Ring.” He said solemnly. “Why? I- What, Sauron’s ring?” Thorin exclaimed in confusion. ‘Why would he want that ?”

“It is not what he wants Master dwarf but rather what Sauron- nay Morgoth wants.” Gandalf said grimly. “Perhaps the resistance to evil will remain in Bilbo, but that is all we can hope… But, now it seems we know of his goal, to regain the One Ring, and with Bilbo as his puppet, restore ruling to Morgoth.” Gandalf paced quickly, and Thorin clutched the compass to his chest. “Can we do anything?” He asked, looking to the counsel members about him.

“Yes.” Said Galadriel as she put a hand to his shoulder. “Continue your quest. You will meet him soon, I sense it.”

Thorin stood up and looked around the meeting place. “I must speak to my company.” He declared, and hurried away in worried contemplation. He would have to say Bilbo journeyed on ahead at perhaps the instruction of Gandalf… Ugh. He would have to lie to his kin…but it was necessary. How else were they to recover their burglar in time for Durin’s Day? Yes, they would just have to press on and face whatever consequences came with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Khuzdul: Uzbadê, therek ikhlit…insid umbal.  
> My lord, hold firm... sit down friend.
> 
> Kud m’imnu Durin?… Lu akraditu…  
> What in Durin's name?... I don't believe it...


	32. Announcement + Notes

 

Hello, fishy here.

For the time being, as obviously you have noticed, I have not been updating.

The reason being that this story has taken many turns that were not planned and now I am stuck in a creative rut. I have no idea how to write the rest of the story, but I can reveal some notes about the _original_ plan for the plot.

Again, I am really sorry that you guys have been waiting forever for this to pick up, but for some reason I just cannot seem to get myself to write the remaining chapters. So here are the rest of the notes for the story, and please remember, where the story is now was not originally intended. I made some quick decisions in my rush to turn out chapters and that is how the plot veered somewhere else.

Thank you for understanding.

**NOTES:**

Thorin and co + radaghast leave Rivendell in a hurry, no one mentions Bilbo until they get to the cave on the side of the Misty Mountains. Balin and the rest of the company admit that they had strange dreams whilst in Rivendell, soon after they arrived. Thorin and co deliberate and it is decided that they will continue to press on for now. Floor opens up and the company fall down into goblin town. Thorin fights the goblins and trips, bringing one down as they fall. (similar to Bilbo's decent in unexpected journey)

Thorin wakes up.

Around the time the company was traveling east, Bilbo was quickly traveling west. With the aid of a Fell Beast Bilbo sneakily makes his way to the MIsty Mountains where he was instructed to kill Gollum and obtain the ring. During this time, Bilbo's personality has been sort of corrupted, almost to the point of where he acts like Gollum, since his will is very strong. (but not strong enough most of the time)

Bilbo goes through the exit of Gollum's cave and finds him there, the entire time he is battling within himself to basically stay sane. His will over turns the other just enough for him to play a game of riddles with Gollum, because 1. He is stalling to get the ring and 2. He still feels pity for Gollum.

At the time Bilbo is playing the riddle game, Thorin overhears and finds Bilbo. A lot of misunderstanding takes place and Gollum is killed. Bilbo retrieves the ring and continues to fight the "other personality." Thorin doesn't really get whats going on but the two escape.

Bilbo pleads with Thorin to tie him up "Or _something!!!_ " As he is worried that he'll try to escape, for he can't hold his own for long.

Thorin and Bilbo rejoin with the company.

Azog appears, but Radaghast summons the Eagles. (Gandalf is in Dol Goldur investigating)

fast forward to mirkwood

Bilbo and the gang get captured by spiders

but radaghast talks to the spiders

and they ride the spiders out of mirkwood

The company continues their journey to the mountain

Bilbo is deemed well enough to enter the mountain

by this point I had no ideas for what went on between smaug and Bilbo, but both end up trying to deceive the other

skip ahead a bit and the dragon is not slain

Bilbo and smaug escape

the story splits in two pov at this point

thorin stuck in erebor

and Bilbo in mordor slowly overcoming the power of sauron to try to get to orodruin

thorin and co give the promised money to the people of laketown and jewels to the elves

a counsel is created concerning the matters of the ring

at this time Bilbo struggles through mordor trying to hide from the great eye

during so sauron is working to bring back melkor from the endless void which in turn speeds up the coming of Dagor Dagorath

thorin and select few decide to work their way south to sauron

Bilbo continues to travel, the ring making him more tired every day

thorin and the select few reach mordor

Bilbo is at the foot of mount doom

thorin and co sneak in through the black gate

Bilbo gets to the gate

Bilbo tries to throw the ring in and succeeded eventually

Bilbo barely escapes

thorin and co retreat

eagles find Bilbo (similar to Frodo) and they drop him off in rivendell

thorin and co make it back to erebor and begin to restore it to its former glory

Bilbo heals in rivendell

dream stuff happens

Bilbo and thorin reconnect but decide to take it slow by corresponding over letters to get to know each other

years later they rejoin after fili takes the throne and retire together

happiness ensues

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very sorry that I cant seem to finish this


End file.
